Friend Or Love
by CobChai
Summary: Dibukanya email. Dilihatnya kotak masuk dan kotak keluar, sialnya saat itu Hinata lupa menghapusnya sampai email menumpuk. Terkejutnya Sasuke, saat membaca email-email itu...RnR..
1. Chapter 1

**Ini cerita pertama saya, jika ada kesalahan mohon maaf.**

**Selamat membaca**.

* * *

Seperti hari biasa, lima sahabat bermain ditaman Kota Tokyo, mereka menikmati masa kecil yang mengasikkan. Ditemani langit yang cerah pohon yang rindang sebagi tempat bersantai menikmati langit yang biru.

"Ino, cepet kesini, jangan lupa hinata juga,ya." Teriak Sikamaru yang sedang menikmati suasana dibawah pohon sambil melihat awan.

"ya, aku samperin Hinata dulu."jawabnya. Ino berlari menghampiri Hinata yang sedang bersama Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di bangku taman.

"Hinata, Sikamaru sudah menunggu kita." Ajak Ino.

"iya..., Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, ikut yuk."Hinata mengajak mereka sembari menarik tangan dua temannya itu.

"baiklah..."Sakura senyum. "hmm."tambah Sasuke.

Setelah sampai dipohon mereka berlima menikmati cuaca cerah, saking menikmatinya mereka tertidur dibawah pohon yang teduh. Setiap hari mereka selalu berkumpul dan melakukan kegiatan yang menyenangkan bagi mereka.

Hingga akhirnya teman mereka, Sasuke pindah ke Konoha, karena ayahnya menangani bisnis yang ada disana. Sasuke bercerita dengan teman-temannya dan berjanji akan memberi kabar melewati email, mereka mempunyai email khusus buat mereka berempat. Mengantar Sasuke dibandara diikuti dengan keluarga mereka, karena keluarga mereka sudah saling kenal dan akrab seperti keluarga.

Setelah mereka berpamitan Sasuke menghampiri Sakura." Akan akan mengingatmu..."bisiknya.

Sakura membalas "terserah, aku gak mikir."sambil senyum centil.

"Hinata..." panggil Sasuke memberi senyum padanya. Hinata membalas senyumnya "sayonara...Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke, kami akan mengingatmu, jangan lupa kirim email. OK!" teriak Sikamaru melambaikan tangannya begitu pula teman-temannya.

"jangan lupakan kami..."teriak Ino.

" ya." balas Sasuke berteriak.

Berangkatlah pesawat Sasuke ke Konoha, dan mereka berempat kembali pulang kerumah masing-masing.

* * *

Tahun berganti tahun, mereka kini menginjak SMA di Tokyo Scool. Email tetap menjadi kabar dari teman mereka yang ada Konoha.

Hinata gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut indigo memanjangkan rambutnya,mata lavendernya menambah keanggunannya dia suka membaca dan berkutat dengan laptop untuk mencari info yang dibutuhkannya. Sakura gadis berambut pink menjadi penyanyi disekolah dan suka bermain basket. Sedangkan Sikamaru sirambut nanas dan Ino gadis berambut pirang diikat keatas membiarkan poninya menutupi separu wajahnya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka sering berkumpul dikamar Hinata dan membaca,membalas email dari Sasuke.

Suatu saat ada email masuk dari Sasuke untuk Sakura, Hinata yang membaca ada email masuk memberitahukan pada Sakura kalau ada email dari Sasuke buat dirinya.

"Sakura-chan, ada email dari Sasuke-kun untukmu, cepatlah balas ya." Sambil membuka laptopnyamelihatkan pada Sakura.

"malas ah, Hinata, aku pergi main basket dulu, jaa..." keluar dari kamar Hinata. Hinata mengikutinya keluar

"tapi...Sakura-chan" Sakura berhenti. "aku gak ada waktu, kamu saja yang membalasnya." ujar Sakura seenaknya.

"jaaa..." Sakura keluardari rumah Hinata.

Hinata membuka laptopnya, membuka email dan membacanya. Dia mulai mengetik untuk membalasnya.

_Email lima sahabat_

_Sing in_

_Bagaimana kabarnya?kegiatan apa yang sedang kau jalani juga yang lainnya. Aku sekarang lagi menghadapi persiapan ujian untuk kelulusan pastinya kau jugakan. Aku kangen masakan di Tokyo, tau sendirikan makanan disini. Setelah lulus aku ingin kuliah dan membantu bisnis ayahku. Kau sendiri setelah lulus mau kuliah dimana?_

_Sakura, ceritakan kehidupanmu ya?_

_Sepertinya sampai disini dulu kapan-kapan kita lanjut buat yang lainnya._

_From,Sasuke Uchiha_

_Send Delet_

_#_

_To, Sasuke Uchiha_

_Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana keadaanmu disana?_

_Kegiatanku menyenangkan setiap hari aku menikmatinya. Tiap hari minggu aku keperpustakaan, mencari buku cerita yang kusukai, buku love story dan mendengarkan musik klasik begitu menenangkan. Tak lupa aku juga mencari info tentang ujian sekolah, karena aku ingin meneruskan studiku. Disni banyak makanan sushi dan bento kamu suka itukan, Sasuke._

_Sudah dulu ya Sasuke. kita lanjutkan nanti._

_From_

_Hinata Hyuga hapus_

_Sakura Haruno_

_Send_

* * *

Sejak itu mereka sering berkirim email, namun tetap yang membalas Hinata atas nama Sakura. Sakura sendiri tak senang dengan email-emailan, baginya membuang waktu saja. Yang tak disadari Hinata, dia menceritakan kehidupannya bukan kehidupan Sakura, karena temannya itu sibuk dengan kegiatan menyanyi dan basketnya. Kedua temannya ino dan sikamaru lebih asik berpacaran sehingga waktu mereka berkumpul menjadi jarang.

Acara kelulusan telah tiba mereka sangat senang atas hasil yang mereka capai. dan akan diadakan acara perpisahan.

"akhirnya kita semua lulus juga, kamu mau kuliah dimana Hinata?" tanya Ino dengan antusias.

" kalau aku gak kuliah, aku mau kerja terus melamar ino." Tambah Sikamaru menyela pertanyaan Ino.

"aku kuliah di Konoha jurusan seni, katanya disana lebih maju dari pada disini."jawabnya lalu bertanya pada Sakura "Sakura-chan kemana?"

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya "aku mau konsentrasi nyanyi saja,malas mikir kuliah..."

Hinata senyum melihat Sakura "pastinya dalam acara perpisahan kamu tampil lagikan, Sakura-chan?" sakura menoleh " pastinya."dengan tangan mengepal mantap.

Mereka berempat tertawa senang dan saling berpelukan.

* * *

Hinata membuka laptopnya untuk mencari info kuliah diKonoha, masih mencari dan mencari hingga akhirnya ada email masuk.

_Lima sahabat_

_Sing in _

_Hallo... aku akan liburan keTokyo dekat dekat ini. Pasti menyenangkan bisa melihat teman-teman semua terutama kau. Meskipun aku lama tak melihatmu, mungkin banyak perubahan pada kita dulu kita masih kecil dan sekarang sudah remaja. Dan pastinya aku langsung bisa mengenalmu melalui kepribadianmu. Nama tidaklah penting yang penting kehidupanmu yang kau ceritakan._

_Jangan lupa sampaikan pada semuanya ya? Jamput aku dibandara, aku kangen pada semuanya terutama kau..._

_From, Sasuke Uchiha_

_Send Delete_

#

_To, Sasuke Uchiha_

_Benarkah, kami pasti senang bisa melihatmu. Apa benar kamu bisa mengenaliku meski sudah tahu kehidupanku. Aku tak percaya itu. Kami akan menunggu kedatanganmu..._

_From. Sakura Haruno (tetap yang membalas Hinata)._

_Send_

#

_To lima sahabat_

_Pokoknya lihat nanti pasti aku mengenalmu dengan kepribadianmu saling tukar tentang semua lewat emailkan pasti aku mengenalmu. OKE..._

_From, Sasuke Uchiha_

Hinata hanya senyum membaca balasan dari Sasuke. Hinata memberitahukan pada teman-temannya kalau Sasuke akan datang keTokyo, mereka sangat senang mendengarnya.

* * *

**bersambung...**

**Sekali lagi gomen, kalau tidak enak dibaca, **

**Maklum pertama kali jadi banyak salahnya,**

**Mohon saran kritiknya. he~ he~ he~. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto._

_Maaf kalau ada judul yang mirip, *!* _

_met baca..._

* * *

Bandara,

Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan tenang tampang cool rambut revan berwarna hitam mata onxy, membuat siapa yang melihat jatuh hati padanya.

Mereka sudah menunggu kedatangan Sasuke dan tibalah orang yang ditunggu. Ino dan Sikamaru yang membawa kertas bertuliskan SASUKE berdiri diantara penjemput lainnya. Sasuke yang merasa namaya dipampang menghampiri mereka. Mereka terkejut. banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada Sasuke begitu sebaliknya Sasuke juga terkejut.

"Sasuke, kau banyak berubah ya..."peluk Ino disusul Sikamaru ikut mameluk.

"kau pasti Sikamaru karena kau cowok sendiri dan ini Ino, karena dari dulu kau nempel terus padanya ..."ledek Sasuke pada mereka berdua.

"ya...ya...ya..." seru sikamaru yang melepas pelukannya disusul Ino juga melepas pelukannya.

Diantara mereka, Hinata hanya berdiri tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga. Sedangkan Sakura melambai ke Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya menghampiri mereka dan memeluk sakura langsung.

"kau pasti Sakura kan..." tebak Sasuke menatapnya.

Sakura yang tersenyum "ya, kau tak lupa, HAH." Jawabnya sambil menyikut Sasuke.

"AOCH." Sasuke kesakitan terus melirik kesamping Sakura, dilihatnya gadis itu "dan kau... pasti Hinata, apa kabar." Sasuke memeluknya. "Sakura cantik ya! Tapi kau juga cantik." Sasuka melirik ke Sakura.

Hinata hanya tersenyun mendengarnya. "ayo kita kerumah untuk lebih banyak ngobrol."ajaknya pada semua temannya.

* * *

Sampai dirumah Hinata mereka melanjutka cerita-ceritanya. Sasuke menginap dirumah Hinata karena orangtua mereka dekat dan rumahnya lebih besar.

"paman, apa kabar? Sapa Sasuke pada Hiashi ayah Hinata.

"Sasuke, baik,gimana kabar ayahmu?" balas Hiashi memeluknya.

Sasuke senyum "ayah juga baik-baik saja, paman."

Hiasihi meninggalkan mereka "aku mau istirahat dulu,kamarmu sudah dipersiapkan."

"terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke.

Setelah semua puas bercerita, mereka pamit pulang. Sasuke mengantar Sakura sampai kerumahnya, karena rumah Hinata dan sakura dekat beda satu blok.

"Sakura, apa masih ingat perkataanku saat aku pergi keKonoha?" tanya Sasuke datar

"aku tak perduli, aku tak ingat dengan katamu..." jawab sakura menutupi kebohongannya.

'mana mungkin aku lupa, apalagi sekarang kau kebih keren.' Batin Sakura.

Sasuke menghentikan jalannya " pasti kau bohong." terkanya pada Sakura.

Sakura salah tingkah "terserah." Elaknya sambil masuk rumah. Sasuke menarik Sakura mendekat "gak ada ciuman kangenkah." bisik Sasuke.

" gak ada, HUH." Sakura melepas tangan Sasuke. "jaa..., pulang sana."sakura mengerlingkan matanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas "aku menyukaimu, apa kau juga menyukaiku?"tanyanya pada Sakura.

Sakura menganguk malu dan masuk kedal rumah. Sebelum menutup pintu dia tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke balas senyum " jaa... selamat malam."

Sakura sampai dikamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya "senangnya hatiku, dia lebih keren dari bayanganku, aku menyukainya. Kyaaa..." Bisik Sakura.

" selamat malam Sasuke." Tambahnya.

* * *

Hinata yang sedang asyik mendengarkan musik klasik dan membaca buku favoritnya yang berjudul love story menikmati dikamarnya. Sasuke yang melihat pintu kamar hinata terbuka, mendekati kamar tersebut.

'tok'

'tok'

'tok'

Mendengar suara pintunya diketok Hinata bangun dari sofanya "masuk, oh Sasuke-kun, gimana Sakura-chan?" tanyanya pada Sasuke terus duduk lagi.

Sasuke masuk, duduk diitepi ranjang Hinata "sudah aku antar sampai rumah." Sasuke mendengarkan musik yang diputar Hinata.

"kau suka musik ini, Hinata?" dia berdiri mendekati Hinata.

" iya, aku juga mengoleksi musik-musik ini karena aku suka." Hinata membesarkan volume musik.

Tanpa ada rasa canggung Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, mengajaknya berdansa, setelah berapa gerakan mereka berhenti mendadak.

DEG

'kenapa perasaanku jadi aneh, ada sesuatu dengan... 'batin Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, sudah-sudah, aku ..." seru Hinata. Seketika itu mereka berdua merasa kikuk entah apa yang ada dalam piikiran mereka.

Hening

Sasuke melihat ada buku love story dimeja Hinata " kau sering membaca buku itu." Suara Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"i-iya, aku sering membacanya."Hinata mengambilnya dari meja. "kamu mau baca, Sasuke-kun?"

"nggak, aku suka ceritanya. Kapan-kapan antar aku ketoko buku,ya?" ajaknya pada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"mau berteman denganku?"tawar Sasuke pada Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"bukannya kita sudah berteman dari dulu Sasuke-kun."

"itukan dulu masih kecil,sekarang kita sudah dewasa." Sasuke tersenyum.

Hinata mengulurkan tangan,mereka bersalaman dan saling tertawa.

* * *

Sasuke muncul dikamar Sakura, membuat yang punya kamar terkejut sekaligus senang.

"ada apa kau kemari, dasar ..." Sakura mencubit Sasuke.

" aku kangen, apa kau tak kangen padaku!" tanyanya.

Sakura melempar bantal ke Sasuke "buktikan dulu ucapanmu, baru aku beritahu jawabannya."

Sakura mendorongnya keluar dari kamar. "datang ya, besok minggu ada acara malam terakhir disekolahku."ajaknya.

"oke, masih dua hari lagi, kita keluar." Rayunya.

Sakura tak menghiraukan ajakan Sasuke " aku mau istirahat, jaa..." Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya.

* * *

Hari minggu yang cerah Hinata dan Sasuke pergi menikmati acara yang mereka buat mencari buku. Setelah mendapatkan buku, Sasuke mengikuti kegiatan Hinata yang dilakukan setiap minggunya. Mereka pergi keperpustakaan yang sering dikunjungi Hinata, setelah itu mampir ketoko yang menjual aksesoris.

"Hinata, menurutmu yang mana?" sambil melihatkan dua kalung bergandul hati dan bulan.

Hinata melihat dan menilai "lebih bagus yang berbentuk hati, lebih manis."

"tolong dibungkus ya."Sasuke menyodorkan kalung bergandul hati pada pelayan toko.

Hinata melihat-lihat kalung lainnya. "kau mau, pilih saja, aku yang bayar!" tawar Sasuke padanya.

"tidak, terima kasih."Hinata senyum pada Sasuke.

Hinata tahu kalau kalung itu untuk sahabatnya Sakura.

Selanjutnya mereka menuju kecafe yang biasa Hinata sering kunjungi bersama Sakura, Ino, Sikamaru. Ternyata Sakura juga akan kecafe dan berpapasan dengan Hinata dan Sasuke. Diseberang jalan ada Ino dan Sikamaru yang menunggu didepan cafe.

"hai kalian, kita tunggu didalam saja ya..." teriak Ino.

"ya, kami akan kesana." Teriak Sakura.

Sebelum mereka bertiga menyeberang, Hinata dan Sakura berjalan duluan tanpa disadari ada mobil melintas kencang.

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu "awas minggir." Secepat mungkin menarik tangannya Hinata. bukannya menarik tangan Sakura.

Sakura yang kaget dengan suara Sasuke mundur seketika, sehingga tidak ada kejadian tabrakan.

"kau tidak apa-apa, hinata?" Sasuke yang sedang khawatir.

Hinata merasa tidak enak dengan Sakura. "tidak apa-apa." Menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke yang khawatir pada Hinata ' kenapa yang dia khawatirkan Hinata, bukan dirinya,kenapa...' batinnya.

Hinata menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "ayo , kita masuk, sudah ditunggu Ino dan Sikamaru."

"eh, iya ..." Sakura mengikuti Hinata begitu juga Sasuke.

Setelah mereka masuk kecafe mereka bercerita kegiatan yang mereka lakukan hari ini. Sikamaru dan Ino akan pergi ke butik dan ada pemotretan jadi mereka keluar Cafe lebih dulu.

Ino berdiri diikuti Sikamaru. "kami duluan, ada acara pemotretan untuk pernikahan kami." Seru Ino.

Ino menghampiri Hinata. "Hinata, tolong kami ya nanti." Ino mengajaknya karena dia pandai dalam seni pemotretan.

"ya, aku juga senang membantumu, Ino." Hinata berdiri dari kursinya.

"kami duluan, jaa..." seru Sikamaru meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke lalu keluar cafe.

Sasuke menikmati makanan yang dipesannya dan sesekali bercerita aktifitas yang dilakukannya. Sakura tak memperhatikan cerita Sasuke, dia disibukkan dengan pikirannya tentang kejadian tadi.

"Sasuke, aku mau tanya, diantara orang yang kau cintai dan sahabat mana yang akan kau tolong?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke yang merasa pertanyaan Sakura aneh hanya mengernyit "aku akan menyelamatkan kedua-duanya terlebih yang kita cintai."Jawabnya.

"O."Balas sakura lalu tersenyum.

"kenapa, ada sesuatu?" Sasuke balas tanya.

"tida ada."Sakura melanjutkan makannya.

* * *

Hari perpisahan sekolah dilakasakan, diminggu malam ini acaranya yang dinanti-nanti. Hinata datang bersama Ino, Sikamaru, Sasuke. Sakura berada dibelakang panggung untuk siap-siap sebelum dia tampil. Acara dimulai , giliran Sakura tampil menyanyikan lagunya. Setelah selesai menyanyi Sakura bergabung dengan teman-temannya, Hinata dan yang lainnya mengucapkan selamat pada Sakura atas tampilannya. Sasuke mendekati Sakura, dia memberikan hadiah sebuah kalung bergandul hati dan memakaikannya pada Sakura. Sasuke membuktikan ucapannya pada malam itu.

" sudah kubuktikan, giliranmu." Bisiknya.

Sakura tersenyum "aku juga menyukaimu..."balas bisik paada Sasuke.

Hinata, Ino, Sikamaru yang melihat semua itu mengucapkan selamat sekali lagi pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sakura yang senang "terima kasih semuanya."ucapnya pada temannya

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata "itu aku beli saat keluar dengan Hinata, mencarikan untukmu."

Sakuara memeluk Hinata "terima kasih, Hinata."

"kau sahabatku, aku hanya ingin kamu -chan."bisik Hinata pada Sakura.

* * *

Setelah seminggu Sasuke diTokyo, dia kembali ke Konoha menjalankan rutinitasnya dan berpacaran jarak jauh dengan Sakura.

Dia bercerita dengan sahabatnya, satu kantor dengannya. Pemuda itu mempunyai mata biru dan warna rambut kuning jabrik, dia mempunyai sifat yang ceria. Sasuke banyak bercerita liburannya keTokyo, bercerita tentang kebersamaannya dengan Hinata dari pada dengan Sakura. Temannya yang merasa aneh padanya mulai bingung.

"hai teme, sebenarnya yang menjadi kekasihmu itu yang mana?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis 'kenapa aku lebih bersemangat dan senang saat aku cerita tentang Hinata. Kenapa Sakura terasa jauh.'

"kau ini, dobe."Sasuke membuang muka.

Naruto nyengir "jangan-jangan kau suka dengan yang namanya Hinata, bukannya Sa-."ucapannya terputus.

"Naruto kau dipanggil Bos, cepetlah!" seru teman sekantor mereka.

narutop meninggalkan Sasuke "ya ya ya."

"cepatlah sebelum kau dipecat, Naruto."teriak Sasuke.

Naruto menyengirlagi lalu menuju keruangan Bosnya.

* * *

_Tunggu CHAPTER selanjutnya ya..._

_Jangan lupa reviews ya..._

_Arigatao ..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Baru inget kalo chapter sebelumnya belum aku jelaskan tentang pengambilan fic ini. Aku mengambil fic ini dari cerita indihe karena lumayan suka dengan filmnya tapi ada sedikit tambahan ceritanya. **

**GOMEN he he he ... **

**Pairing yang ada selain ****SasuHina, ****SasuSaku,**** InoSika,**

**Selamat membaca deh !**

* * *

Hinata diterima kuliah di universitas Konoha, dia mengambil seni . Setelah menghadiri acara pernikahan temannya Ino dan Sikamaru, dia akan berangkat ke Konoha. Dia membuka laptopnya dan menulis email pada Sasuke, dia memakai alamat emailnya sendiri tidak memaki alamat email lima sahabat.

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Sign in_

_To, Sasuke Uchiha_

_Topik,kedatangan_

_Sasuke-kun apa kabar? Aku akan ke Konoha melanjutkan studiku disana. Aku memilih diKonoha karena semua universitas yang aku perhatikan disana lebih bagus dibidang seninya. Kalau ada waktu aku aka menemui Sasuke-kun._

_Terimakasih._

_From_

_Hinata Hyuga._

_Send_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke yang menerima email dari Hinata merasa senang dan merasa rindu.

_'Kenapa aku merasa rindu pada padanya, aneh_._ Tapi aku merasa senang dia akan kesini_.' Batinnya.

Seminggu Hinata sudah berada di Konoha tapi dia belum sempat menemui Sasuke karena kesibukannya sebagai mahasiswi baru dan mencari apertemen sederhana untuknya. Setelah mendapatkan apertemen dan kesibukannya sudah longgar dia mulai mengirim email pada Sasuke. Email diterima Sasuke dan dibalas olehnya. Hinata belum sempat melihatnya.

Hinata berangkat kuliah, dan menjalani rutinitas dikampusnya. Jurusan seni yang diambilnya sangat menyenagkan bagi dirinya apa lagi mempunyai teman yang baik.

"Pagi semua?" sapa Hinata pada teman-temannya.

"Pagi..."

Hinata duduk dikursinya, tak lama kemudian datanglah seseorang yang sering membantunya. Rambutnya yang gelap, wajahnya yang tampan, kulitnya putih pucat, mata onxy, senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hai, hinata?" sapanya pada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum padanya "Hai juga, Sai-kun. Apa kamu sudah menyelesaikan sketsanya?" tanyanya.

"Hmm, aku belum selesai. kau sendiri sudah selesai?" sambil duduk disamping Hinata.

"Aku juga belum selesai. aku belum tahu kota ini, jadi tidak tahu apa yang aku buat untuk sketsaku."

Sai tersenyum melihat hinata "Nanti pulang kuliah kita cari tempat untuk membuat sketsa, apa kau mau?" tawarnya.

hinata mengngguk "Apa tidak merepotkan Sai-kun?" tanyanya.

Sai memegang pipi Hinata "Tidak. Untuk kau aku tidak repot." Senyum mengembang dibibir Sai. Seketika itu juga Hinata langsung _blushing_ dan menunduk.

_'Selain kepribadianmu yang anggun, kau juga cantik_.' Batin Sai.

Setelah jam kuliah selesai Hinata berjalan dengan Sai menuju parkiran mobil. Dibukakannya pintu mobil untuk Hinata setelah itu Sai masuk dan melajukan honda jazznya keluar kampus.

Setelah sampai tujuan mereka turun dari mobil dan membawa buku sketsa.

Hinata yang mellihat pemandangan pantai yang indah berpasir putih, warna laut yang biru. langit cerah, pohon yang rindang untuk berteduh.

"Sai-kun, sangat indah dan aku suka." Sesekali tangannya derentangkan menikmati angin yang berdesir.

Sai yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Hinta membalas senyum " Terima kasih, Sai-kun."

Mereka mulai menggambar sketsa pemandangan yang merupakan tugas dari Kakashi-sensei. waktu sudah beranjak dari siang kesore mereka menyudahi menggambarnya. Sai mengantar pulang Hinata ke apertementnya.

Hinata turun dari mobil Sai "Sai-kun, apa mau mampir dulu?" Tawarnya.

"Kapan-kapan saja."

"Terima kasih, Sai-kun."

"Hmm."

Honda jazz milik Sai melaju meninggalkan Hinata yang masih melihatnya.

* * *

Hinata masuk keapertementnya, dibukanya laptopnya dimeja dilihatnya ada email masuk yang belum sempat dibacanya.

_To, Hinata Hyuga_

_Apa kabarmu, sudah di Konoha kenapa belum menemuiku? _

_aku kekampusmu ya, untuk bertemu denganmu? sekarang kau tinggal dimana? _

_kenapa tidak tinggal di rumahku saja, pasti orang tuaku senang._

_from, Sasuke Uchiha_.

_send delete_

_# _

_To, Sasuke Uchiha_

_gomen Sasuke-kun aku baru balas emailmu, aku masih sibuk dengan pelajaran baruku._

_kabarku baik-baik saja. boleh kalau kau tak keberatan menemuiku dikampus._

_aku tinggal diapertemet saja, tidak enak nanti bikin repot paman dan bibi. _

_Sampaikan salamku pada mereka ya._

_From, Hinata Hyuga_

_Send _

* * *

Hinata keluar dari kampus menuju gerbang, sebuah mobil honda jazz menghampirinya.

"Ayo kuantar pulang." Ajak Sai padanya.

Hinata tersenyum "Terima kasih, tapi aku masih ada keperluan. Duluan saja." Dia menolak halus tawaran dari temannya itu.

"Oh, ya sudah aku duluan ya. Jaaa..." Dilajukan mobilnya keluar dari kampus.

Hinata mulai berjalan meninggalkan gerbang kampus, baru beberapa langkah berjalan suara berat yang pernah didengarnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa begini yang namaya teman, tidak memberi kabar atau bertemu." Seseorang bersandar di mobil.

Hinata menoleh kearah suara itu "EH~ Sasuke-Kun."Hinata menghampirinya. "Gomen, aku belum sempat, gomen."

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil untuknya "Ayo masuk, ikut aku." Hinata mengikutinya masuk kemobil.

Dengan hati senang Sasuke menjalankan mobil sportnya kejalan. Sesekali melirik ke arah gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

'Saat aku dekat denganmu kenapa aku begitu nyaman dan senang.' Batinnya.

Hinata tersenyum "Sasuke-kun, kita akan kemana?" Tanyanya sambil menunuduk.

"Aku akan mengajakmu keliling di Kota ini." Ada senyum dibibir Sasuke meskipun sebentar.

Setelah mereka berkeliling di Konoha, hari sudah malam. Hinata diantarkan pulang ke apertementnya. Mobil sport berhenti didepan apertement.

Sasuke keluar lebih dulu untuk membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju pintu apertement.

"Apa kau mau mampir, Sasuke-kun." Tanyanya sambil membuka pintu.

Sasuke melihat gadis itu "boleh."

Mereka masuk kedalam apertement menuju ruang tamu sekaligus untuk nonton tv. Hinata mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk lalu meninggalkan masuk kekamar untuk menaruh tas dan buku-bukunya. Kemudian membuatkan coffee milk untuk Sasuke. Disaat Hinata membutkannya coffee milk, dia melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. Dia melihat laptop milik Hinata yang ada dimeja samping tv. Dibukanya laptop itu dan dilihatnya menu menu yang ada dilayar, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran 'kotak email.' Dibukanya email dilihatnya kotak masuk dan kotak keluar, sialnya saat itu Hinata lupa menghapusnya sampai email menumpuk. Terkejutnya Sasuke, saat membaca email-email itu.

'Apa-apaan ini, berarti selama ini yang membalas email dia. Dan dimana Sakura. selama ini aku tak menyadarinya ... musik klasik, buku love story, tiap minggu kepurpustakaan.' Batinnya.

Menyadari Hinata berjalan karahnya, cepat-cepat mengambil posisi seperti semula.

hinata menyodorkan gelas berisi coffee milk padanya dan duduk disampingnya. Hinata menyadari kalau dirinya dilihat terus oleh Sasuke, berusaha mengalihkan dengan menyalaka tv. Sasuke yang sudah tak tahan apa yang ada dipikirannya untuk menananyakan pada gadis yang dilihatnya.

Dia menari lengan Hinata dan mengunci mata lavender yang didepannya dengan mata ocxynya.

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya, Hinata." Serunya.

Hinata yang tidak tahu maksud perkataan dari Sasuke berusaha melepaskan tangan pemuda itu dari lengannya. Sasuke bukannya melepaskan malah mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun."

Mata Sasuke menatap tajam padanya "Sakura bukan gadis yang mengirim email padaku. Kepribadian, sifat, kesukaanya, kegiatannya itu jauh darinya. Saat aku dekat dengannya dia serasa jauh."Sasuke menaikkan nada suaranya.

Hinata yang mendengar itu tersentak kaget dan mata lavendernya mulai berkaca-kaca. 'Dari mana dia tahu semua tentang itu.'

Sasuke melanjutan perkataan tanpa memberi Hinata waktu untuk menjelaskan "Musik klasik, buku love story, tiap hari minggu kau pergi keperpustakaan..." Sasuke mendekapnya " KAUlah orangnya." Bisiknya ditelinga Hinata.

* * *

**To be continue...**

**Jika masih ada kesalahan ketik mohon maaf ya.^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Cerita sebelumnya:

Sasuke melanjutkan perkataan tanpa memberi Hinata waktu menjelaskan "Musik klasik, buku love story, tiap hari minggu kau pergi keperpustakaan..." sasuke mendekapnya, "Kau-lah orangnya." Bisiknya ditelinga Hinata.

* * *

Hinata masih terpaku mendengarnya. Sebuah tangan mengusap pipinya. Membuatnya tersadar dan wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Bagiku, keadaan ini adalah kesalahan." Sasuke berbisik, "Jika kau tetap seperti ini, aku yang akan bertindak."

"Ap-apa maksudmu ?" Hinata pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya. Berjalan kearah meja, laptop Hinata dibukanya. Hinata menelan ludah saat Sasuke membuka email.

"Apa kau masih mengelak?" Sasuke menoleh ke Hinata, "Kalau kau masih seperti ini, aku akan melakukan sesuatu."

Hinata mengerti arah dari perkataan Sasuke. Tangannya menggenggam erat bajunya.

"Ap-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan gemetar.

"Aku akan memberitahunya..."

"Jangan lakukan itu, dia..." suara Hinata lirih.

Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya. Sasuke memegang bahu Hinata. Ditatapnya gadis yang didepannya.

"Kenapa, apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Tidak ada jawaban keluar dari bibir Hinata. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Yang aku cintai bukan dia, tapi kau! Dia harus tahu."

Hinata menatap Sasuke "Kau ingat saat kau tulis email, kau akan mengenalku tanpa melihat. Tapi mengenalku dengan kepribadianku." Butiran bening mengalir dipipinya "Kau berjalan menghampirinya, tidak melihat keberadaanku."

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Hinata.

'Memang aku menghampirinya karena warna rambutnya ku ingat saat itu. Aku tidak melihatmu dan berlalu darimu.'

Digenggamnya tangan Hinata, dikecup tangan lembut itu "Aku yang salah tak mengenalmu saat itu." Sasuke menghela nafas "Kita bisa memperbaiki ini semua, belum terlambat. Kita akan memberitahukan padanya, tentang perasaan kita. Sakura pasti bisa mengerti."

Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Kalau kita melakukan itu, dia akan menderita. Aku tidak mau melihatnya menderit karena aku. Dia teman baikku, sasuke-kun." Suara lembut Hinata.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan cintaku, cintamu begitu saja." suara Sasuke naik satu oktaf.

"I-iya. Yang penting dia bahagia. Kita sudah memilih jalan itu. Tak ada kata lain."

"Kau... bodoh, bodoh. Hinata."

Hinata memeluk tubuh Sasuke "Biarpun kau mengataiku bodoh. Tapi itu sudah menjadi keputusanku. Aku tidak mau pertemanan kita semua berantakan gara-gara kejadian ini."

"Tapi in-" kata Sasuke terpotong.

"-Demi aku. Jangan kau tinggalkan dia. Aku mohon, Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata menangis, ditenggelamkan kepalanya didada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat kepala Hinata. Ditatapnya wajah gadis itu lekat-lekat. Bibirnya mencium bibir merah milik Hinata. Hinata yang terbawa suasana membalas ciuman itu. Di dorongnya tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya untuk menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa..." Hinata menuju pintu apertement. Pintu dibuka "Sudah larut malam, aku mau istirahat."

"Tapi kita belum selesai."

"Tak ada yang perlu di bahas lagi, Sasuke-kun." Pinta Hinata.

Sasuke berjalan gontai keluar. Berhenti didepan pintu menatap Hinata. Hinata membuang muka untuk tidak melihat tatapa Sasuke. Air matanya tak henti-henti berhenti.

"Selamat malam." Hinata menutup pintu.

CkleK

Sasuke memasuki mobil sportnya. Disandarkan kepalanya di kursi mobil.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini." teriaknya sambil mencabak rambutnya.

Dilihatnya apertement Hinata dan melajukan mobilnya menyusuri jalan pulang.

Hinata menuju kamarnya. Direbahkan tubuhnya yang lemas di ranjang dan menangis.

"Maafkan aku... Tapi ini demi kebaikan kita semua. Saat kau jadian dengan Sakura, aku sudah memutuskan melupakanmu. Walaupun berat aku tetap berusaha... maafkan aku Sasuke-kun." Gumamnya.

* * *

Kicau burung menyambut datangnya pagi. Seorang pemuda dengan warna mata hitam berjalan dilorong menuju kelasnya. Dilihatnya tempat duduk yang ditempati seorang gadis dengan warna rambut indigo itu kosong.

"Sudah dua hari ini dia tidak masuk." Batinnya.

Jam kuliah selesai. Yamato-sensei keluar dari kelas diikuti siswa yang akan pulang. Pemuda itu menuju parkiran kampus, meluncur keluar dari kampus.

Hinata masih malas masuk kuliah. Mata sembabnya masih setia menemaninya. Wajah cantiknya tertutup mendung yang setiap saat bisa turun hujan. Disandarkan kepalanya disofa.

Sebuah mobil honda jazz berhenti didepan apertementnya. Diketuknya pintu apertement.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Hinata berjalan lemah membuka pintu. Dipandanginya pemuda itu, warna mata hitamnya,kulit putih pucatnya, rambut hitam pekat.

"Sa-sai-kun." tersenyum dipaksakannya. "Masuk dulu."

Sai melihat Hinata yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ada wajah sendu, mata sembab, tubuhnya lemah.

"Kau kenapa dua hari ini tidak masuk kuliah?" berjalan kesofa mendekati Hinata yang duduk.

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sai.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Sai datar.

Hinata mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau sakit?" Sai meletakkan tangannya di kening Hinata. Dirasakan panas dari tubuh Hinata.

Hening

"Sai-kun, ap-apa aku boleh menangis dipelukanmu?" suara Hinata memecah keheningan.

Sai terkejut. Saat ini yang dibutuhkan Hinata hanya seorang teman yang meringankan masalahnya.

"Dengan senang hati." Sai membuka tangannya dan tersenyum tulus.

Didekapnya gadis dihadapannya. Berusaha memberi kenyamanan dan ketenangan padanya. Hangat yang dirasakan Hinata membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Ada apa denganmu, bolehkah aku tahu?" tanyanya pada Hinata.

Hinata melepaskan dekapan Sai. Dia mulai menceritakan masalahnya. Diluapkan semua yang telah disimpannya selama ini.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?" Sai penasaran.

"Ak-aku sudah berusah melupakannya. Aku tidak mau membuat seseorang terluka." Hinata menghela nafas.

Sai tersenyum menghibur Hinata.

"Apa sekarang sudah merasa baikan?"

Hinata mulai tersenyum "hmm. Arigato Sai-kun." Dihapusnya sisa air mata yang masih dipipi dengan jarinya.

"hmm."

"Ada tugas apa dari sensei, Sai-kun?" tanyanya.

Sai mengelus kepala Hinata "Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu karna kau tidak masuk kuliah."

"Besuk aku jemput ya?" Sai berdiri berjalan kepintu.

Hinata mengikuti Sai "iya..." senyum tulus keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku pulang dulu. Jangan lupa besok."

"Haik."

Sai pergi dari apertement Hinata. Dia tersenyum sendiri mengingat saat mendekap Hinata. Semburat merah dipipi putihnya muncul.

* * *

Mata lavender membuka matanya dari tidur. Melihat jam dinding kamar, dia buru-buru masuk kamar mandi dan berpakaian. Dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari apertementnya. Mobil handa jazz sudah menunggunya.

Sebuah senyum menawan dari pemuda itu menyambutnya.

"Gomen. Lama menunggu ya?" ucap Hinata dengan tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, cepat naik nanti terlambat."

Mereka berdua menuju ke kampus untuk kuliah. Diparkirkannya mobil miliknya. Sai menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju kelas mereka. Fans girlnya Sai yang melihat itu, menatap Hinata dengan rasa membunuh. Hinata hanya diam melihat fansnya Sai dan mengikuti Sai berjalan.

Setelah selesai jam kuliah Sai mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat. Hinata tidak menolaknya.

"Sa-sai-kun kita ak-akan kemana?" tanyanya.

Sai tersenyum "sudahlah, nanti kau akan suka." Balasnya.

Setelah sampai tujuan yang dimaksud. Hinata begitu terpana melihat apa yang dilihatnya dan memeluk Sai.

"Wah ... indah sekali, Sai-kun." Hinata melihat sekililingnya.

Sebuah kebun bunga yang tertata dengan indahnya. Membuat siapa yang melihat terpana. Bermacam bunga ada di sana. Sai mengambil sekuntum bunga lavender.

"ini untukmu." Diberikannya pada Hinata.

"Arigato." Hinata mengambilnya. Pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah.

Sai melihat pipi Hinata yang merona merah. 'Cantik, aku senang melihatmu seperti ini.'

Hinata merasa puas menikmati hari ini. Mereka meninggalakan kebun bunga dan menuju keapertementnya Hinata.

Sai mengantar Hinata sampai depan pintu.

"Apa kau mau masuk?" Hinata menunudukkan kepalanya.

Sai mengangguk, mengikuti Hinata masuk kedalam apertement.

Sebuah mobil sport melihat mereka masuk kedalam. Tangannya mengepal emosi pada rambut emonya. Dijalankan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hinata membuat teh beraroma herbal. Diberikan gelas yang berisi teh pada Sai.

"Ini, minumlah. Pasti lelah setelah dari kebun bunga." disodarkan pada Sai.

Sai mengambilnya "Terima kasih." Dia meminum tehnya.

Karena hari sudah mulai malam akhirnya Sai pamit pulang. Hinata mengantarnya keluar didepan apertement.

"Hati-hati ya, Sai-kun." Hinata tersenyum.

Sai meneolah ke Hinata sebelum masuk ke mobil "Sampai besok, Hinata."

Hinata melambaikan tangannya. Begitu juga Sai membalas lambaian Hinata.

Malam sudah menunjukkan jam 07.45 Hinata merapikan tugas dari kampus. Terdengar suara ketokan pintu.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Dibukanya pintu apertement.

"Ka-kau, mau apa lagi?" tanyanya gemetar.

* * *

terima kasih saran dan kritiknya yang sangat membantu saya. 

akan kuusahakan lebih banyak membaca fic lainnya.

jangan lupa review ya...

terima kasih.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto._

_ P__airing : SasuHina, SaiHina._

_ Warning :AU, OOC._

_ Maaf jika masih ada yang kurang tentang kata-katanya, pengetikannya._

* * *

Malam sudah menunjukkan jam 07.45 Hinata merapikan tugas dari kampus. Terdengar suara ketokan pintu.

_Tok_

_Tok_

_Tok_

Dibukanya pintu apertement. Dilihatnya pemuda bermata onxy dan rambut gelapnya.

"K-kau, mau apa lagi?" tanyanya gemetar. Saat melihat pemuda berdiri didepannya.

Pemuda dengan rambut emo menatapnya "Aku hanya mampir, apa tidak boleh?" dia balas bertanya.

"Ma-masuklah diluar dingin." Hinata mempersilahkan masuk. Sedikit takut saat mengingat kejadian saat terakhir mereka bertemu.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu. Hanya terdengar suara kendaraan dari luar apertement.

"Apa kau masih membenciku?" tanya pemuda itu. Memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Ti-tidak. Sebagai teman aku tak pernah membencimu." Jawab Hinata gemetar.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya "Apa kita masih berteman." Ucapnya.

Hinata terdiam sebentar mengumpulkan tenaganya sebelum membalas uluran tangannya "I-iya, kita masih teman."

Mereka mulai mengobrol, rasa canggung yang menyelimuti mereka sudah berangsur berkurang.

"Apa aku boleh main kesini lagi?" tanyanya datar.

Hinata mengangguk "Boleh saja, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendapat jawaban dari Hinata "Aku pulang dulu. Sudah larut malam, istirahatlah."

Hinata mengantar sampai dipintu "Selamat malam, Sasuke-kun."

"Malam, Hinata."

Sebenarnya Sasuke masih mengharapkan Hinata menerima cintanya. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan Hinata begitu saja. Setelah pertemuan itu, Sasuke berniat akan mengunjunginya lagi.

* * *

Seperti biasa, Sai menjemput Hinata kekampus. Hari ke hari mereka mulai tambah akrab. Mereka sering pergi kepantai setelah selesai kuliah. Pantai yang membuat mereka melupakan kejenuhan setelah seharian disibukkan dikampus.

Dipandanginya gadis yang duduk diayunan yang memandang hamparan pantai. Dicermatinya wajah cantik itu. Diambilnya pensil dan mulai dengan coretannya di kertas.

Hinata yang merasa dipandangi sudah merasakan pipinya merah semerah tomat. Dia menundukkan kepalanya agar tidak dilihat Sai.

Sai berdiri dari tempatnya di bawah pohon. Membawa kertas yang sudah digambarnya. Berjalan mendekati Hinata. Setelah berada dihadapan gadis itu Sai berjongkok dihadapannya. Hinata yang masih dalam posisi duduk diayunan menatap Sai.

"Sa-sai-kun kenapa duduk disitu?" tanyanya.

Sai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Dimiringkan kepalanya, dirasakannya bibir mungil dan lembut milik gadis itu.

Hinata yang sudah blushing memejamkan matanya. Menikmati saat bibirnya di cium dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Sai yang tersadar menghentikan ciumannya itu. Dilihatnya wajah Hinata yang sudah merah karena perilakunya.

"Maaf...maaf Hinata." Sai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Pipi pucatnya dihiasi rona merah.

Hinata yang merasa malu tapi juga ada perasaan senang dihatinya. 'kenapa jantungku berdegub kencang?'

"Umm...umm ti-tidak ap-apa, Sai-kun." Hinata memainkan jari tangan dipangkuannya.

Sai memberikan kertas yang digambarnya pada Hinata.

"Apa ini! Kapan kau membuatnya, Sai-kun?" tanyanya senang.

"Makanya jangan melamun terus. Sampai- sampai melupakan teman yang ada disini." Canda Sai.

Hinata melihat kertas pemberian Sai. Dilihatnya gambar seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo sedang berdiri dan seorang pemuda dengan rambut lurus hitam merangkulnya, dibawah pohon yang rindang.

'Ini gambar aku dan sai, kenapa dia menggambar ini? Apa artinya?'

Sai menariknya berdiri "Ikut aku sebentar ya?." Ajak Sai dengan senyum menawannya.

"I-iya." Dimasukkan kertas pemberian dari Sai kedalam tasnya. Lalu menuju ke mobil.

Mobil Sai melaju ke sebuah pusat pembelanjaan terbesar diKonoha. Dia berjalan menuju toko celluler tentu saja hinata mengikutinya. Mereka berdua melihat aneka hp yang di pajang.

"Kenapa kesini, Sai-kun?"

Sai hanya tersenyum manis tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata. Sai mencari hp yang menurutnya bagus. Sebuah hp yang berwarna ungu menjadi pilihannya. Pelayan toko membungkusnya dan Sai membayarnya.

Mereka keluar dari pusat pembelanjaan menuju apertement Hinata.

Didalam perjalan pulang mereka terdiam. Tak terasa sudah sampai didepan apertmentnya Hinata. Mereka masih diam dimobil.

"Hinata." Panggil Sai dengan lembut.

Hinata menoleh " Iya, Sai-kun."

Sai menyodorka bungkusan yang di belinya tadi pada Hinata.

"Ini untukmu."

Hinata yang bingung menatap Sai.

"Bukannya kau membeli ini utukmu sendiri?"

"Tidak, aku sudah punya. Aku beli ini untukmu."

"Tapi... aku tidak terbiasa memakai ini." Hinata menolaknya dengan cara halus.

Sai yang tetap tersenyum itu membuka bungkusannya. Ditatap hp yang dibelinya lalu mulai memasukkan cardsim dan memasukkan nomer hpnya.

"Ini, aku tidak mau ada penolakan. Sebagai tanda persahabatan." Sai menatap Hinata.

Hinata terpaksa menerima hp itu. Sai tersenyum senang saat Hinata mengambil hp dari tangannya.

"Arigatao gozaimasu, Sai-kun."

"Hmm."

Sai keluar dari mobil membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Setelah Hinata keluar dari mobil dan berdiri dihadapan Sai.

Mereka berjalan menuju apertement.

"Hinata."

Hinata berhenti berjalan melihat Sai yang berhenti disampingnya.

Sai menatapnya lekat-lekat "Hinata, aku... aku me-." Kata katanya terputus saat suara pemuda berambut coklat panjang turun dari taxi memanggil Hinata.

"Hinata."

Pemuda itu mendekati Hinata dan Sai.

pemuda berambut coklat panjang melihat pemuda yang disamping adik sepupunya. Sai merasa ada hawa hitam mulai menyebar. Sesegera mungkin dia memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Sai temannya Hinata. Salam kenal." Sai mengulurkan tangannya.

"OH, aku Hyuga Neji." Jawabnya datar dan membalas uluran tangan dari Sai.

Neji memeluk Hinata "Paman sakit, kau harus kembalai ke Tokyo sekarang."

"A-apa ayah sakit. Kita harus cepat Neji-nii." Hinata bergegas berjalan keapertement.

Dia tersadar Sai masih berdiri tak jauh darinya. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali mendekat pada Sai

"Maaf Sai-kun, aku kembali keTokyo. Nanti aku kabari lagi ya?" Hinata memeluknya.

Sai membalas pelukan Hinata "Iya, aku akan menunggumu. Jangan lupa hubungi aku terus." Bisiknya.

"Hmm. Iya." Hinata melepas pelukannya.

* * *

Hinata dan Neji berangkat ke Tokyo, dengan cemas Hinata memainkan jari tangannya. Neji yang melilhat kebiasaan sepupunya, mengenggam erat tangan Hinata.

"Arigato, Neji-nii."

"Sama-sama."

Setelah perjalanan sampai, mereka sudah dijemput mobil dan melaju ke rumah sakit tokyo. Sampai dirumah sakit Hinata bergegas mengikuti Neji menuju kamar dimana ayahnya sedang koma.

"Ayah." Panggil Hinata yang menangis saat melihat ayahnya.

Neji memeluk Hinata "Sabarlah, paman akan baik-baik saja"

Mereka keluar dari kamar rawat. Seorang gadis berambut pink mendekati mereka berdua.

"Hinata." Panggil gadis berambut pink.

Hinata melihat kearah gadis itu "Sakura-chan." Mereka berpelukan.

"Sudah, tenanglah. Kita keluar ke taman?" ajak Sakura.

Neji memegang bahu Hinata "pergilah, aku yang akan menemani paman."

Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan ketaman bersama Sakura. Bangku dibawah pohon menjadi tujuan mereka untuk duduk.

"Bagaimana keadaamu, disana?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata tersenyum tipis "Aku baik-baik saja, meskipun tugas dari kampus menyita waktuku."

"Huh." Sakura mengela nafas "Disini terasa sepi, tanpa kalian. Shikamaru dan Ino pindah ke Iwa. Kamu melanjutkan studimu di konoha... Sasukepun tinggal di konoha."

Hinata tahu apa yang dimaksud Sakura. Sebenarnya dia mau bertanya gimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang.

"A-ano... maaf Sakura-chan. Aku jarang bertemu dengan Sasuke, malah aku belum pernah kerumahnya."

Sakura yang salah tingkah mengacak rambut pendeknya "Ha~ ha~ ha~ . Bu-bukan maksudku begitu, Hinata."

Padahal yang dijawab Hinta cocok dengan yang ada dihatinya.

"Apa dia tidak mengubungimu, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tersenyum pahit "Dia menghubungi aku kok Hinata, tapi jarang-jarang."

'Aku tidak mungkin memberitahunya dengan apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Sasuke.' batin Hinata.

"Mungkin Sasuke-kun, lagi sibuk. Kenapa tidak kamu saja yang menghubunginya kalau dia tidak menghubungimu?" saran Hinata.

Sakura memeluk Hinata "Terima kasih, Hinata."

* * *

Mobil sport berhenti didepan apertement. Pemuda perambut emo berjalan kepintu, diketuknya pintu milik gadis berambut indigo. Sebuah buket bunga lavender digenggam di tangan kirinya. Satu jam lebih dia menunggu tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

'Dimana dia sekarang, biasanya saat ini sudah pulang dari kampusnya.'

Pemuda itu kembali kemobil, meninggalkan apertement. Besoknya lagi dia berusaha datang lagi tapi tetap seperti kemarin sepi, tak ada jawaban. Dia merasa sedih tidak bisa mengetahui keberadaan gadis itu. Pikirannya mulai tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang pernah dilihat bersama Gadis itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia melaju ke kampus konoha. Setelah menunggu digerbang kampus dia melihat pemuda itu menuju tempat perkir. Dihampirinya pemuda itu dan menepuk bahunya.

"Permisi."

Pemuda itu menoleh "Iya."

Dilihatnya pemuda yang menepuk bahunya "apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu aku, aku hanya mau bertanya. Apa kau tahu Hyuga Hinata sekarang dimana?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

'Siapa dia? Kenapa menanyakan keberadaan Hinata.' Batin Sai.

Sai memincingkan matanya "Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sai dengan senyum khasnya.

Sasuke mencekeram kerah baju Sai "Apa kau tahu, aku ini siapa bagi Hinata!" sambil menggertakkan rahangnya

"Maaf, aku tidak mau tahu." Sai menepis tangan Sasuke dari kerah bajunya.

Sai masuk kemobil "Permisi." Lanjutnya sambil meninggalakn Sasuke.

Sasuke berteriak mengeluarkan emosinya. "Aaaa."

_Dreet_

_Dreet_

_Dreet_

Suara hp bergetar dikantong saku celananya. Diambilnya lalu ditempelkan di telinganya. Terdengar suara gadis yang menghubunginya.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja." Sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Maaf aku jarang menghubungimu."

Sasuke mulai melajukan mobilnya serta masih berbicara dengan gadis itu dengan hpnya.

"A-apa! dia ada disana." Mobil Sasuke berhenti seketika.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, ada orang nyeberang mendadak." Alasan Sasuke padahal tidak ada yang menyebarang.

"Sejak kapan dia disana?" Sasuke langsung menuju bandara. "Oh, ya. Sama-sama. Bye..."

Lalu dia menghubungi Naruto temannya. Untuk mengambil mobilnya dibandara. Sasuke buru- buru memesan tiket dan berangkat keTokyo.

* * *

**AKIHISA, AI LAVENDER, KIREINA TOSHIROU, MASAHIRO 'NIGHT' SEIRAN, MASTER- OZ, MIZUKAZE-HIME, RIZTICHIMARU, SASULOVELYHINA, SEICHI HIME, UPE JON**.

_Semua yang sudah ngereview aq ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih._

_Dukungan dan saran kalian sangat membantuku._

_Tebakan dari Riztichimaru-senpai memang benar he~he~he~._

_Jangan lupa reviewnya lagi ya?_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Warning :AU, OOC. (jujur aq kurang ngeh tentang ini)._**

**_Maaf bila masih muter-muter ceritanya dan jika masih ada typonya._**

_Cerita sebelumnya :_

_Sasuke menghubungi Naruto untuk mengambil mobilnya di Bandara. Sasuke buru-buru memesan tiket dan baerangkat keTokyo_.

* * *

Hinata duduk bersandar di sofa menemani ayahnya dikamar rawat. Neji masuk membawa pesanan dari Hinata. Sebuah nasi karee kini dilahapnya, dari kemarin dia belum makan.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang kerumah dulu, untuk istirahat. Jagalah kesehatanmu. Biar aku yang disini." Saran Neji.

Hinata tersenyum "Apa tidak apa-apa, Neji-nii?"

"Hmm."

"Baiklah aku akan pulang sebentar dan istirahat." Hinata berjalan keluar kamar rawat.

* * *

Sebuah mobil keluarga mengantarnya kerumah. Hinata mulai menuju kamarnya. Semua masih seperti saat ditempatinya tidak ada yang berubah. Dia mulai untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dengan mandi. Setelah itu dihempaskan tubuhnya kekasur dan tidur siang.

Suara pintu kamar diketuk seseorang "Nona, nona, nona."

Hinata membuka mata lavendernya "I-iya, sebentar." Dibuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa, bik?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ada seseorang mencari Hinata-sama." Jawab pelayan keluarga.

"Iya, arigato, bik."

Hinata kaluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai kaos warna biru muda dan celana panjang warna biru gelap. Dia turun dari lanti dua menuju lantai satu. Saat sampai diruang tamu dia melihat pemuda dengan warna mata onxy, kulitnya putih, rambut emo.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke melihatnya "Apa kabar? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"B-baik. Maaf, aku tidak sempat memberitahumu." Jawab Hinata mendekatinya.

Hinata memeluknya "Kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja, aku langsung kesini. menemuimu."

Hinata mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk.

"Apa kau sudah ketemu Sakura-chan. Dia merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke mendecah "Tch."

Seorang gadis bermata emerald datang dari pintu depan rumah Hinata.

"Hinata apa-." Sakura tersentak melihat Sasuke dirumah Hinata.

"Kapan kau sampai, kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum "Sakura-chan, ayo masuk."

Sakura berjalan masuk dan memeluk Sasuke. Rasa kangennya kini terobati.

"Hallo sakura, apa kabar. Lama sudah tidak ketemu ya?" sapa Sasuke balas memeluknya.

"B-baik, gimana kabarmu sendiri? Apa kau merindukanku?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Hmm."

Lalu mereka bertiga mulai bercerita tentang keadaan masing masing selama tinggal didaerah yang mereka tempati.

Hari sudah malam, Hinata mengajak Sakura menginap dirumahnya. Seperti biasa Sasuke tinggal dirumah Hinata. Saat Sakura masuk kekamar Hinata, nuansa biru muda menyambutnya. Masih seperti dulu saat mereka masih bersama sebelum Hinata berangkat ke Konoha. Direbahkannya tubuhnya di sofa kamar Hinata, dilihatnya gadis berambut indigo sedang memegang sesuatu. Sakura berdiri dari sofa mendekati Hinata.

"Hayo sedang ngapain?" ledek Sakura.

"A-ano tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan." Hinata tersenyum.

Sakura ber 'o' ria dan berjalan kekasur merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Hinata, Sasuke lebih tampan ya? aku senang dia kemari. parasaanku sungguh bahagia."

"Hmm." Hinata mulai membuka menu dilayar hpnya. namun terbesit dibenaknya _'Maafkan aku Sakura_.'

"Kenapa cuma hmm?" seru Sakura.

"Eh, aku mendengarkan ceritamu, kok."

"Kau tahu Hinata aku sangat mencintainya."

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih dolam posisi rebahan "Iya aku tahu, sakura-chan."

Hinata kembali menatap handphonnya. Dibukanya menu sms dan mulai mengetik pesan lalu mengirimya keseseorang.

send

Hinata berjalan ke tempat tidur mengikuti Sakura yang sedang rebahan. kini mereka menatap atap kamar. Sakura yang mulai penasaran tentang kehidupan Hinata selama di Konoha memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata.

"Hinata bagaima dikampusmu?" tanya Sakura.

"B-baik. aku juga punya t-teman yang perhatian. tapi terkadang aku ingin pergi dari konoha untuk menjauh."

_'Jika kau tahu Sakura aku ingin menghindari sasuke_.' batin Hinata.

"Tapi kenapa? kaukan punya teman yang perduli. siapa dia? dan lagian kau bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke." seru Sakura.

Hinata menghela nafas "Sudahlah sakura-chan." lalu tersenyum 'Aku tidak mungkin menceritakan kalau Sasuke sering menemuiku karena perasaannya.' batinnya.

"Ayolah Hinata cerita sedikit terutama teman barumu itu?" rengek Sakura.

"Kapan-kapan saja ya? aku sudah ngantuk." hinata menarik selimut dan tidur diikiuti sakura juda tidur.

* * *

Pemuda yang masih sibuk menyelesaikan sketsanya belum merasa ngantuk. Dia mendapatkan tugas sketsa dari kampus.

Dreeet

Dreeet

Dreeet

Diambilnya hp yang berada di meja.

_From: my lavender._

_Hai Sai-kun, maaf baru memberi kabar?_

_Apa ada tugas dari kampus?_

_Aku rindu suasana apertementku..._

Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat sms dari gadis itu. _'dasar hyuga_.' Lalu mulai menulis dan membalasnya.

* * *

Suara kicau burung terdengar ditelinga gadis berambut pink. Sakura bangun dari tidurnya, turun degan pelan-pelan agar temannya yang masih tertidur tidak bangun.

_'Dia kelihatannya masih lelah. Aku tidak mau membangunkannya. Aku pulang dulu hinata.'_ Batinnya.

Sakura keluar dari kamar Hinata dan lupa menutup pintunya. Dia menuju lantai bawah dan disana ada Sasuke yang duduk menikmati coffemilk.

"Pagi Sasuke." Sapanya.

Sasuke melihat ke arahnya "Pagi Sakura, apa tidurmu nyenyak."

"Hmm, aku nyenyak sekali. Hinata malah belum bangun."

"Apa nanti mau keluar denganku?" ajak Sasuke.

Sakura merasa senang "Mau, aku mau." Mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk.

'Asyik aku akan keluar dengannya.' Batinnya.

Setelah berbicara sebentar dengan Sasuke. Sakura memutuskan pulang.

"Sasuke, aku pulang dulu. Nanti sampaikan pada Hinata kalau aku pulang."

Sasuke mengantarnya ke pintu "Aku antar." tawarnya.

Sakura menggeleng "Tidak usah, terima kasih." Lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah Hinata.

Sasuke berniat kembali kekamarnya. Saat melewati kamar Hinata, dia melihat pintu kamar tidak ditutup. Dia memutuskan masuk kekamar gadis itu. Sosok gadis yang dicintainya berada dikasur dan tidur dengan lelapnya. Dibelai lembut rambut panjang itu, dielusnya pipi mulusnya, terakhir diusapnya bibir lembut dan merah tanpa pewarna.

_'Kau tahu Hinata aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku tidak mampu menutupi perasaanku.'_

Gadis itu menggeliat, seketika itu tangannya ditarik seperti semula. Mata lavender mengerjapkan matanya. Samar-samar melihat sosok yang berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Kyaaaaaa." Wajahnya langsung merah.

"S-sasuke, sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

_'Aduh, mimpi apa semalam. Belum pernah ada orang masuk saat aku tidur kecuali Neji-nii.'_

"Belum lama. Sudah mulai siang apa kau masih mau tidur lagi?"jawabnya.

Hinata turun dari ranjang merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Sakura-chan keman-"

Sebuah pelukan dari Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya.

_Deg_

_'kenapa perasaan ini muncul lagi. Tidak, tidak, tidak boleh.'_

Hinata mencoba melepaskan pelukan dari Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak kuasa karena Sasuke malah mempererat pelukannya. Dia hanya pasrah dipelukan Sasuke. Dia merasakan kehangatan orang yang masih dicintainya.

"Hinata, apa kau masih mampu meneruskan keinginanmu ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mendongak, memberanikan diri untuk memegang pipi Sasuke. Ditatapnya mata onxy degan lekat. Sasuke memegang tangan Hinata menikmati saat disentuh gadis itu dengan lembut.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata dari pipinya. Kini tangannya membingkai wajah Hinata, melihat bibir mungil itu. Bibirnya mendekati bibir Hinata.

Suara hp berdering menghentikan gerakan Sasuke. Hinata yang merasa pipinya memerah menjauh darinya dan mencari hpnya yang berbunyi. Hinata mengambil hpnya di meja.

_Moshi-moshi_

Suara seorang pemuda terputus diujung sana.

Hinata melihat nama pemanggilnya.

"Sai-kun."

Dilihatnya sms yang belum dibukanya semalam karena sudah tertidur. Mulailah dia membuka sms dan membacanya. Sasuke keluar dari kamar Hinata menuju kamarnya tanpa ada sepatah kata.

_From: Sai-kun_

_baik, bagaimana keadaanmu dan ayahmu?_

_ada tugas dari sensei. seperti biasa._

_kau kangen dengan apertementmu apa diriku..._

Hinata tersenyum sendiri membaca balasan dari Sai lalu berbalik.

"Maaf Sasu-." Hinata mencari keberadaan Sasuke. "Kemana dia? biarlah aku mau mandi dan pergi kerumah sakit."

Hinata masuk kekamar mandi menjalani ritualnya (alias mandi). setelah selesai dan berpakaian dia menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah.

Sasuke yang baru mandi dan sudah berpakaian berjalan keluar kamar berjalan menuju tangga. Sasuke melihat Hinata yang menuruni tangga, lalu bergegas menghampirinya.

"Hinata, tunggu."

Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum "Sasuke mau kemana? sudah rapi, apa ada janji dengan Sakura?

* * *

Yang sudah reviuw aq senang dan terima kasih.

Zangetsuichigo13 : Makasih sarannya dan reviewnya. Senpai pasti penggemar bleach ya... *gomen*

Youichi Hikari : Gomen aku bikin Hinata gak punya hp. Tapi itu terlintas begitu saja. Makasih banget infonya tentang mata Sasuke. he~he~he~ *Kepalaq gak gatel kenapa aq menggaruknya*

Upe Jun : Salah ketik nama Senpai, gomen. Tapi kali ini tidak salah ketikkan Senpai?*peach* Arigato' dukungannya Senpai. Akan aq usahakan.

Sabaku no ligaara : Iya... nanti Sai aku kasih. he~he~he~. Makasih repiunya ya...

Masahiro 'Night' Seiran : Gomen Senpai, itu terlintas gitu aja. Kenapa aq gak punya pikiran kesitu ya! Makasih repiunya and sarannya.

Tolong repiunya *****


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : **

**AU, OOC, TYPO.**

**FRIEND OR LOVE**.

Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum "Sasuke-kun mau kemana? sudah rapi, apa ada janji dengan Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm. Apa kau mau ikut Hinata?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku mau keRumah Sakit."

Mereka berdua menuruni tangga menuju pintu keluar. Mobil keluarga telah menunggu di halaman.

"Sasuke-kun ayo bareng sekalian." Ajak Hinata.

Sauke masuk kemobil bersama Hinata. Dalam perjalanan mereka tidak mengeluarkan kata.

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti dedepan rumah sakit. Seorang gadis turun dari mobil dan membungkuk melihat kearah seseorang yang masih didalam mobil.

"Sasuke-kun aku masuk dulu, selamat bersenang-senang ya? Kalau mau kemana-mana tinggal ngomong sama sopir."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Hinata membalas senyuman dan mulai masuk kerumah sakit. Knop pintu kamar rawat dibukanya. Melihat keadaan ayahnya yang masih belum sadar. Neji duduk disofa dengan membaca koran. Sadar akan kedatangan Hinata, Neji menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Bagaimana istirahatnya? Sudah merasa enakan?"

Hinata membalas pelukan dari sepupunya "Iya, arigatao Neji-nii. Bagaimana keadaan ayah sekarang?" tanyanya.

Neji menghela nafas kembali duduk disofa "Kita banyak berdoa saja. Semoga paman cepat sembuh." Ujarnya.

Hinata mendekati ayahnya. Dipandangai wajah pucatnya Hiashi. Dielusnya rambut ayahnya yang merawatnya sejak kecil semenjak ibunya tiada.

"Ayah cepatlah sembuh, aku menyayangi ayah." mengecup kening ayahnya.

Sakura menunggu Sasuke didepan rumah. Terlihat mobil keluarga milik Hyuga mendekat. Kaca mobil belakang sopir diturunkan dari dalam.

"Sudah lama menunggu? Ayo cepat masuk."

"Iya." Sakura masuk setelah pintu mobil terbuka.

Mobil melaju menuju jalanan. Sesekali sopir melihat penumpangnya melalui kaca dalam mobil.

"Kita akan kemana Uchiha-san?" tanya sopir itu.

"Pergi keTokyo Park saja." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura menatap Sasuke "Kita akan kesana! Wah aku sudah lama tidak kesana semenjak Hinata pergi ke Konoha."

Sasuke menatap Sakura sebentar "Hmm." Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar kaca.

Sebenarnya dia ingin menemani Hinata dirumah sakit. Tapi sebagai Uchiha janji harus ditepati. Sakura merasa ada yang aneh pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa kau ada masalah? Aku mau mendengarnya bila kau cerita."

Sasuke menghela nafas "Tidak ada Sakura, aku hanya ... sudahlah jangan dipikirkan."

"Neji-nii, mau makan apa? Aku mau kecafetaria rumah sakit." Tanya Hinata.

"Terserah kau saja, aku pasti memakannya." Jawab Neji.

Hinata keluar dari ruang rawat ayahnya menuju cafetaria rumah sakit.

Dilihatnya handphonenya "Tidak ada sms atau panggilan lagi. Apa dia marah?" batinnya sambil berjalan kecafetaria.

Sakura dan Sasuke telah sampai di Tokyo Park. Mereka mulai berjalan melihat wahana disekitarnya. Sakura merasa senang dan langsung menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya pasrah mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan.

"Sasuke, kita akan menikmati wahana yang mana?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil "Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah, aku yang memilih," sakura bersemangat memilih wahana.

Setelah diputuskan mereka mulai menaiki beberapa wahana yang dipilih sakura. Sasuke tidak begitu menikmati jalan-jalannya. Pikirannya melayang ditempat lain.

"Asyik ya! Sasuke, akhirnya banyak wahana yang kita pilih." Seru Sakura.

Sasuke mengusap kepala Sakura "Kau ini. Ayo kita cari makan."

Bagaimanapun Sakura juga sahabatnya sekaligus pacarnya. Namun sejak dia mengetahui kebenarannya antara Hinata dan Sakura, perasaannya berubah. Ternyata yang dia cintai gadis yang mengirim email untuknya bukan gadis yang ada didepannya sekarang.

Mereka berjalan mencari tempat makan. Sebuah Resto yang sederhana menjadi tujuan mereka. Mereka memilih duduk didekat jendela yang bisa melihat orang berlalulalang. Seorang pelayan menghampiri mencatat pesanan mereka dan berlalu menuju dapur Resto.

"Sasuke, anu... bagaimana tentang?" tanya Sakura gantung.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya "Apanya yang bagaimana?" balas tanyanya.

"Umm...tentang hubungan kita selanjutnya? Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu." Rona merah dipipi sakura.

Sasuke sadar tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura. Dia berpikir akan memberitahunya biar tidak berlarut-larut nantinya.

"Sakura, aku sebenarnya... mencin..." kata-katanya terputus saat seorang pria berdiri dihadapannya dengan nafas tersenggal- senggal.

"Hosh...hosh...akhirnya saya menemukan anda uchiha-san. Saya harus kerumah sakit ada kabar tenteng hiashi-sama. Jadi kita..."

"Baiklah kita akan kerumah sakit." Potong Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke! makanannya gimana?" seru Sakura.

Sasuke mengeluarkan uangnya dari dompet dan menaruh dimeja "Tidak apa Sakura. Kita harus cepat ke Rumah Sakit."

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sopir keluarga Hyuga bergegas meninggalkan Resto berjalan keparkiran. Mobil melaju dengan cepat ke Rumah Sakit.

Hinata berjalan dikoridor menuju kamar rawat ayahnya. Ditangannya menenteng bungkusan makanan untuk kakak sepupunya dan dirinya. Melihat pintu kamar rawat terbuka sedikit, dilihatnya peralatan yang menempel pada ayahnya sudah dilepaskan. Dia berjalan masuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Ayahnya yang sudah pucat, Neji yang duduk kursi samping Hiashi.

Dokter berjalan mendekati Hinata "Maaf nona Hyuga kami sudah berusaha tapi takdir berkata lain." Ucap Dokter itu lalu keluar kamar diikuti Suster.

BRUUK

Bungkusan yang dibawanya jatuh seketika. Air matannya tak terbendung mengalir seperti anak sungai. Hinata berjalan lemah mendekati tempat ayahnya.

"Ayah... ayah..." suara isaknya memanggil nama ayahnya.

Tangis Hinata semakin kencang dan memeluk ayahnya. Neji yang melihat Hinata terguncang mendekatinya dan memeluk erat adik sepupunya.

"Neji-nii, ayah..." suara lirih Hinata didada bidang Neji.

Neji mengusap punggung hinata menenangkannya "sudahlah Hinata. Jika paman melihatmu begini maka dia juga tidak tenang."

Hinata tak henti-hentinya mengaluarka airmatanya. Ayahnya kini pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

"Hinata."

Sakura dan Sasuke masuk kekamar rawat.

Hinata melihat sahabatnya dari pelukan neji. Neji melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura memeluk Hinata "Sudah-sudah jangan menangis yang kuat ya?"

"Iya aku akan kuat menerima ini." Suara serak hinata melepas pelukan.

Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak bisa melihat Hinata sedih berjalan menghampiri dan memeluk gadis itu.

Memeluknya dengan hangat dan nyaman. Sakura yang melihatnya ikut memeluk Hinata. Jadi, mereka bertiga berpelukan dan tangis Hinata mulai mereda.

Setelah acara berkabung dikediaman Hyuga selesai. Dan para tamu sudah pulang semua. Hinata menatap foto ayahnya yang di ruang keluarga. Airmatanya tak henti mengalir. Neji keluar dari kamar masih mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Hinata yang melamun tidak merasakan kehadiran Neji disampingnya.

"Hinata, jangan seperti ini terus. Paman pasti tidak suka kau begini!" ujar Neji sambil melihat foto pamannya.

Hinata tidak menjawab meskipun dia mendengarnya. Neji memeluknya dari samping, Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Neji.

"Neji-nii, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya lirih.

Neji mengusap bahu Hinata "Jangan bersedih hadapilah dengan lapang dada. Aku akan menjagamu itu janjiku pada paman."

"Arigatao, Niisan."

Hinata dan Neji memandang foto Hiashi bersamaan. Hinata mengusap airmatanya dan tersenyum pada Neji. Neji membalas senyumannya dan berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk.

"Neji-nii, aku masuk kamar dulu." Hinata berjalan dengan gontai menuju lantai dua.

Neji mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya disofa melepaskan kepenatan dan kesedihannya. Sasuke berjalan masuk dari halaman rumah mendekati Neji.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya datar.

Neji melihatnya sebentar lalu kembali keposisi semula "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku khawatir dengannya."

Sasuke tahu maksud Neji. Yang dikhawatirkan pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu Hinata.

"Sekarang dia dimana?"

Neji melihat lanti dua menunjukkan Hinata ada dilantai dua dikamarnya. Sasuke berjalan menuju lantai dua. Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar Hinata.

"Hinata aku masuk."

Tak ada jawaban dari yang punya kamar. Sasuke membuka pintu kamar, berjalan masuk dengan pelan. Dilihatnya Hinata berdiri dekat jendela yang menghadap taman belakang. Sasuke menutup pintu kamar, mendekatinya dan memegang bahu hinata dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Hinata menoleh padanya. Air mata Hinata yang tak kunjung berhenti membuat mata indahnya sembab. Pakaian hitamnya melihatkan tubuhnya yang pucat dan kondisinya yang lemah. Sasuke memeluknya dan menjaga tubuh yang lemah itu. Kini hanya pelukan yang bisa diberikan Sasuke untuk mengurangi kesedihan gadis itu.

Hinata sudah mulai tersenyum kembali sejak kematian ayahnya. Neji sudah disibukkan dengan bisnis yang ditinggalkan pamannya. Sekarang yang mengurus perusahaan hyuga adalah Neji. Setelah Hinata lulus kuliah Neji akan mengelola bersamanya.

Ditaman belakang Hinata besantai duduk dikursi ayunan. Dinikmatinya angin yang semilir dari taman. Dipejamkan matanya yang indah. Suara dering sms memaksa matanya terbuka. Diambilnya handphone yang ada dimeja sampingnya.

_From : Sai-kun._

_Hai Hinata apa kau tidak kembali keKonoha lagi?_

_Apa tidak merindukan apertementmu atau nggak, aku... _

_Aku bercanda jangan tersinggung._

_Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?_

_Send._

Hinata tersenyum sendiri dan membalas sms dari Sai.

Pemuda yang mengirim sms membuka sms dari Hinata.

_From : my lavender._

_Maaf Sai-kun, aku lama tidak memberi kabar padamu._

_Aku masih dalam berkabung untuk ayahku, paling nggak aku kembali keKonoha dua hari lagi._

_Tentu aku kangen keadaan apertemenku... _

_Aku sudah baik Sai-kun. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?_

_Send._

_From : Sai-kun._

_Aku ikut berduka cita Hinata. Maaf tidak bisa menghiburmu._

_Ya... jadi kangen apertement bukan diriku ya..._

_Aku baik. Tapi kampus terasa sepi tanpamu._

_Send._

Sai membaca sms sambil berjalan masuk kekelasnya. Hari ini dia terlambat tidak seperti biasanya.

_From : my lavender._

_Terimakasih Sai-kun. _

_Kamu suka bercanda juga ya..._

_Bukannya kau senang suasana sepi untuk daya imajinasimu?_

Hinata berjalan masuk rumah, dia melihat Sakura tersenyum berjalan mendekatinya.

"Pagi, ayo kita pergi keTaman seperti dulu?" sapa dan ajakan Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk menyutujuinya dan berjalan kepintu utama. Sasuke berdiri bersandar dipintu "Kalian mau kemana? Aku tidak diajak?"

"Eh, Sasuke-kun. Kami akan keTaman, ayo ikut?" tawar Sakura.

Berjalan menuju Taman hanya memakan 10 menit. Dalam perjalanan Hinata hanya diam. Sakura tahu karena masih dalam kesedihan makanya dia mengajaknya keTaman. Tangan kanan Sasuke yang mengagandeng Hinata. Hinata pasrah mengikuti tangan yang menggandengnya. Sakura menggandeng tangan kiri Sasuke dengan senang kadang- kadang pipinya merah sendiri. Sasuke yang berada ditengah sesekali melirik kearah Hinata.

"Waaah! Sudah lama kita tidak kesini ya?" seru Sakura melepaskan gandengannya.

Hinata yang masih digandeng Sasuke melepaskan gandengannya. Dia berjalan menuju pohon yang rindang dimana mereka menghabiskan masa kecilnya saat itu. Dia teringat Shikamaru dan ino teman mereka yang kini di Suna.

Sakura menghapirinya "Pasti kau ingat mereka ya?"

Hinata duduk bersandar dipohon besar itu "Iya Sakura-chan. Coba mereka disini pasti sangat merepotkan." Hinata meniru ucapan yang sering diucapka Shikamaru.

"...dan si Ino pig." Tambah Sakura mengenang Ino.

Mereka tertawa lepas, Hinata yang masih sedih juga tertawa lepas. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan masih berdiri.

Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke mengajaknya duduk. Kini mereka bertiga mengenang saat mereka sering bermain di tempat ini.

Hinata menghela nafas "Sakura-chan, lusa aku akan kembali keKonoha. Aku sudah lama meningalkan kuliahku." Ucap Hinata.

Sakura mendengus kesal "aku jadi kesepian lagi dong! Dan kau Sasuke. Apa kau juga akan kembali keKonoha?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Hmm." Jawabnya datar.

"Lagian kalau kau disini terus, pekerjaanmu bagaimana? Sebaiknya kau bareng Hinata saja ke Konoha?" seru Sakura.

"Eh...e... S-sakura-chan. Sasuke-kun masih ingin disini. Biarlah dia kembali kapan saja."Hinata yang gugup mendengar kata Sakura yang menyuruhnya bareng sama Sasuke.

"Boleh juga kita bareng keKonoha." Kata Sasuke melirik ke Hinata.

'_Aku kesini juga untukmu Hinata, jika kau kembali aku juga kembali.'_ Batin Sasuke.

'_Aduh gimana ini..."_ batin Hinata.

Hinata menatap Sakura sebentar. Hinata berencana mengajaknya ke Konoha sekalian liburan. Saat ini group musiknya tidak ada acara untuk satru minggu kedepan.

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana kalau kau ikut keKonoha untuk liburan? Iyakan S-sasuke-kun."

'_Hinata, kau ini sengaja mendekatkatkannya padaku. Hatiku itu hanya untukmu.'_ Batin Sasuke.

"Ya." Jawab singkat Sasuke.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke "Baiklah, aku senang bisa bersama kalilan keKonoha. Aku belum pernah kesana."

Sasuke tersenyum terpaksa lalu menatap Hinata. Hinata membalas tatapan Sasuke dan tersenyum.

'_Inikah yang kau inginkan Hinata, hatiku sakit melihat keadaanmu yang lebih mengutamakan perasaan Sakura dari pada persaanmu sendiri. Kau ini gadis bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Tapi aku sangat mencintimu._

Neji mengantar keberangkatan adik sepupunya kebandara. Sakura yang sudah siap berdiri disamping Sasuke.

"Hinata jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku." Pesan Neji memeluk Hinata.

"Iya Neji-nii."

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju pintu kenaikan Pesawat. Neji melambaikan tangannya "Selamat jalan." dan mereka membalas lambaian tangan Neji.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Bandara Konoha. Sebelum mereka keluar Bandara, Sasuke menghubungi seseorang untuk menjemputnya. Mereka menunggu di Cafe yang berada di Bandara. Hinata memesan jus anggur, Sakura memesan jus jambu, sedangkan Sasuke memesan coffemilk kesukaannya.

Datanglah pemuda yang berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata birunya. Sasuke melambaikan tangannya "Hai Dobe!"

Pemuda itu menghampiri Sasuke "Sorry lama Teme. He~he~he~" Lalu dia melirik pada kedua gadis yang bersama Sasuke.

Untuk reviewnya terima kasih banyak. Jangan bosan-bosan ngereviewnya. Buat :

**Upe Jun** : Makasih ya... ( AQ suka ceritanya yang rate M lho ). *otak mesum*

**Masahiro 'Night' Seira**n : Ini AQ panjangin dikit ceritanya. He~he~he~ iya ada yang salah ketik ^_^

**S****abaku no ligaara** : Hei! Sobaku sukanya adegan kissu ya...Hayooo *PEACE* maaf ya... chapter yang ini gak ada

kissunya mungkin chapter berikutnya*nunduk-nunduk*

**Youichi Hikari** : Semangat ya! Moga masuk SMA favoritmu. Sabar aja pasti ada jadian kok sasuhina ^_*

**Kireina T****oshirou** : Pengennya juga Saihina tapi pairingnya Sasuhina. Maaf...^_^

**T O L O N G R E V I E N Y A . . . . . . **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO.**

**Selamat Baca...^_***

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Bandara Konoha. Sebelum mereka keluar Bandara, Sasuke menghubungi seseorang untuk menjemputnya. Mereka menunggu di Cafe yang berada di Bandara. Hinata memesan jus anggur, Sakura memesan jus jambu, sedangkan Sasuke memesan coffemilk kesukaannya.

Datanglah pemuda yang berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata birunya. Sasuke melambaikan tangannya "Hai Dobe!"

Pemuda itu menghampiri Sasuke "Sorry lama Teme. Jalanan macet tau sendirilah. He~he~he~" Lalu dia melirik pada kedua gadis yang bersama Sasuke.

"Teme, kau tidak mengenalkanku pada mereka?" tanyanya diikuti cengiran khas.

"Dasar baka," Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata dan Sakura "Kenalkan ini temanku."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada kedua gadis itu.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Hi-hinata, Hyuga Hinata." Hinata menyambut tangan Naruto.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto." Naruto menyengir melihat Hinata. Lalu melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pulang. Lama-lama disini jadi membosankan." Kata Sasuke.

Mobil sedan orange kini melaju pulang kekediaman Uchiha. Dalam perjalanan Hinata memutuskan untuk langsung ke apertemantnya. Tapi Sasuke memaksanya untuk ikut kerumahnya. Sakura juga ikut memaksanya, jadi dia pasrah ikut ke kediaman Uchiha.

Sebuah rumah besar dengan pagar menjulang tinggi.. Seorang penjaga rumah membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Saat ini ayah dan kakaknya berada di Iwa memantau cabang perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Sasuke mununjukkan kamar Sakura yang ada dilantai satu tentunya kamar tamu. Naruto menemani Hinata duduk di ruang keluarga. Naruto menatap gadis yang bersamanya. 'dia gadis yang menarik. Pantas Sasuke menyukainya.' Batinnya.

"Hinata... Aku dengar kau kuliah di jurusan seni?" tanya Naruto membuka keheningan.

Hinata tersenyum "I-iya, Naruto, tahu dari mana?" balas tanyanya.

Naruto nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Aku tahu semuanya, Teme sering bercerita padaku."

Hinata terdiam sesaat "Begitu ya?" suaranya lirih.

Sasuke dan Sakura bergabung dengan mereka. Hinata melihat dua temannya. Tak sengaja mata lavender bertatapan dengan mata onyc. Mata itu memandanginya dengan lembut.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah akrab?" suara Sakura membuyarkan tatapan mata lavender dan onyc.

"Ah, kami hanya mengobrol tentang kuliahnya Hinata." Seru Naruto.

Hinata berdiri "ak-aku pulang dulu. Sakura-chan istirahat dulu."

"Hinata, kau menginap disni saja selama aku disni. Masak kau tega?" ajak Sakura.

"B-bukan begitu Sakura-chan, aku sudah lama meninggalkan apertemntku." Elak Hinata.

Bagaimanapun Hinata berusaha menghindar dari Sasuke. Kalau dia menginap disini takutnya perasaannya muncul kembali. Dia sudah berusaha melupakan meskipun perasaan itu enggan hilang dari hatinya.

"Aku antar." Seru Sasuke.

Hinata menatap Sasuke. "Tidak usah aku naik taxi saja."

Naruto menghampiri Hinata "Hei baka! Biar aku yang mengantarnya, aku juga mau pulang lagian sudah sore."

Sasuke memberi deathglearnya pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh teme!" Naruto merasa ada aura gelap menyelimuti sahabatnya.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya "Baiklah, hati-hati ya Hinata." Sambil memeluknya "tapi kau tetap menemuiku ya?"

Hinata dan Naruto keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Mobilnya keluar dari halaman depan menuju jalan raya.

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari sore menyilaukan menembus masuk kemobil. Hinata hanya diam disamping Naruto.

"Hinata." Suara Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Ya"

"Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan pada Sasuke?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat hinata tersentak.

"A-apa maksud naruto?" suara lembut Hinata.

"Kalau aku lihat... kau terlalu egois. Tidak mau membuka persaanmu padanya. Sebenarnya kau mencintainya kan! Kau tahu, perasaanya sangat sakit untuk menuruti keinginanmu. Apa masih kurang pengorbanannya?" kata Naruto.

Hinata menundukkan kepala. Hatinya terasa tertusuk mendengar perkataan Naruto. Kata yang tidak pernah didengarnya sebelumnya. Dia menyakiti hati temannya. Dia juga tidak mau hati sahabatnya juga sakit kalau mengetahuinya.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda. he...he...he...Habis ini arahnya kemana? Tanya naruto.

Hinata menunjukkan arah menuju apertementnya. Sebuah apertement yang dia kenal kini sudah ada didepannya.

Mobil sedan orange kini berhenti. Hinata turun dari mobil Naruto "Arigatao, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum nyengir "Sama-sama Hinata. Jangan lupa renungilah sikapmu. Oke!" Lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalakan Hinata.

Hinata berjalan kunci diambil dari tasnya untuk membuka pintu. Hinata masuk kekamar direbahkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Hinata teringat kata-kata Naruto '_Kau terlau egois_.' Butir-butir air matanya mulai mengalir 'apa aku terlau egois, kurasa yang aku lakukan tidak kami-sama... apa yang harus aku lakukan?" batinnya. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah, udara pagi yang menyegarkan. Sinar mentari terlihat seperti garis transparan yang indah. Tawa serta canda para remaja di koridor kampus sebelum masuk kekelas. Gadis berambut panjang indigo berdiri dipintu kelas menunggu seseorang. Seorang pemuda bermata hitam berambut hitam berjalan dikoridor kampus menuju kelas. Pemuda itu melihat gadis yang berdiri dipintu dan menghampirinya.

"Ohayou, Hinata." Sapanya.

Lamunan Hinata terbuyarkan suara yang menyapanya. "S-sai-kun... mengagetkan saja."

Sai tersenyum "Kapan kau datang? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku biar aku bisa menjemputmu."

Lalu menarik lengan Hinata masuk kekelas dan duduk dikursi mereka. Sai menatap Hinata dilihatnya mata yang sedikit sembab.

"Apa kau habis menangis Hinata."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya "Ti-tidak, aku hanya merasa badanku kurang sehat."

Sai menempelkan telapak tangannya dikening hinata. "Kenapa kau masuk kuliah, kenapa tidak istirahat saja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa ada tugas selama aku tidak masuk?" tanya Hinata.

Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda yang di tanyai. Sai berdiri dari duduknya lalau menarik Hinata meninggalakan kelas.

"Sai-kun mau kemana?" serunya. Sai terus berjalan menuju mobil tanpa menjawabnya.

"Ayo kuantar kau pulang untuk istirahat." Hinata masuk kemobil menurut.

Sai melajukan honda jaznya keluar kampus menuju apertement Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." ucap Hinata lirih.

Sai sekilas meliriknya "Kau ini sakit Hinata, tubuhmu demam. Apa kau tidak merasakannya?" tanya Sai khawatir.

Sejak pulang dari kediaman Uchiha, Hinata belum istirahat. Dia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kata yang diucapkan Naruto tentangnya. Hinata memaksa masuk kuliah karena sudah terlalu lama tidak masuk kuliah. Akhirnya mereka sampai di apertement. setelah keluar dari mobil Sai menuntun Hinata ke apartemant. Hinata membuka pintu dan "bruuuk" Hinata pingsan. Untungnya ada Sai disampingnya dan langsung memegangi tubuh Hinata agar tidak jatuh.

"Hinata." Sai membopong hinata masuk kekamarnya.

Direbahkannya Hinata di tempat tidur. Dipandanginya wajah gadis itu "Kau ini kenapa Hinata? Apa kau masih berduka?" gumamnya lirih. Sai duduk ditepi ranjang menemani Hinata. Mata hitamnya melihat sekeliling kamar Hinata. Banyak barang yang mencerminkan pemiliknya. Aroma lavender dari pengharum ruangan sangat dominan. Rak buku tertata rapi dan ada empat bingkai foto diatas rak. Sai berjalan menuju rak buku dilihatnya foto itu. Dilihatnya foto pertama Neji dan Hinata memakai seragam SMA dan seorang pria berdiri dibelakang mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiashi ayah Hinata. Foto kedua Hinata yang berdiri dipantai dengan tersenyum.

"Manis."gumamnya.

Foto ketiga lima anak kecil yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon. "Pasti ini teman kecilnya."

Dan terakhir lima remaja bersantai dikursi taman. Mata hitamnya terbelalak melihat pemuda yang disamping Hinata. Rambut hitam raven dan mata onyc itu mengingatkan dia. Orang yang pernah menemuinya dikampus menanyakan keberadaan Hinata.

"Siapa sebenarnya dia? Ada hubungan apa diantara mereka?" gumam Sai penuh tanya.

Hinata mulai membuka matanya dan melihat sekitar kamar. Dia melihat Sai yang berdiri di samping rak.

"Sai-kun." Panggilnya seraya bangun.

Sai menoleh dan mendekatinya "Istirahatlah dulu, jangan banyak bergerak."

"Maaf, aku merepotkanmu. Kau tidak kembali kekampus Sai-kun." Hinata berjalan kebalkon kamarnya. Sai sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Dia mengikuti Hinata dibelakangnya.

"Tidak, aku akan menemanimu saja." Dia berjalan disamping Hinata dan memegangi bahunya. Kursi santai menjadi tujuan Hinata untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya. Sai berdiri di pembatas balkon.

"Duduklah, Sai-kun jangan berdiri terus."

"Baiklah." Sai duduk disebelah Hinata.

"Sai-kun." Panggil hinata.

Sai tersenyum "ada apa?"

"Apa aku ini orangnya egois?" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya "Menurutmu aku ini orang seperti apa?" tanyanya pada Sai.

.

.

_**Hening.**_

.

.

Sai menatap mata indah itu "Menurutku kau ini orangnya terlalu mementingkan orang lain, itu yang bisa aku katakan."

Sai menghela nafas "Hinata, ada apa sebenarnya? Ceritakanlah."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya "Sai-kun... sebenarnya aku... aku bingung pada diriku." Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca.

"Bingung kenapa hinata! Lepaskan beban yang ada dihatimu aku akan mendengarnya."

Hinata menatap lurus "Aku melupakan cintaku untuk sahabatku... aku ingin sahabatku bahagia walau aku yang sakit. Tapi kenapa? ...Egoiskah aku?."

"Hinata." Sai memeluk hinata.

Tubuh hinata bergetar air matanya tak terbendung lagi. Tangisnya kini pecah merasakan kepedihan dihatinya.

"Ini semua... sudah terjadi dan sudah menjadi keputusanku sebelumnya. Tapi ...kenapa dia tidak mau mengerti

keadaanku."isak Hinata di pelukan Sai.

Sai mengusap punggung Hinata dan diciumnya rambut panjang indigonya. "Sekarang itu tergantung pada dirimu sendiri. Jika kau yakin akan keputusanmu mungkin itu yang terbaik. Apa kau masuh mencintainya?"

"Sai-kun, aku...aku tidak bisa melupakannya." Hinata memeluk Sai dengan erat.

.

_**Ctar**_

.

Sai merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Gadis yang dia cintai kini ada di pelukannya dan memeluk erat dirinya. Tapi tidak bisa menyentuh hatinya.

Kini perasaan Hinata sudah tenang dipelukan Sai. Air matanya sudah tidak mengalir deras sudah agak berkurang. Dia merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah pemuda yang selau tersenyum untuknya.

"Arigatao Sai-kun. Kau selalu ada saat aku butuhkan." Hinata melepaskan pelukannya.

Ada rona merah tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Hinata dengan lembut. Meskipun perasaannya sakit, dia menutupinya dengan tersenyum. Hinata teringat saat Sai mau mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Saat itu Neji mendatangi mereka dan Sai menghentikan ucapannya. Hinata ingin menanyakan pada Sai apa yang ingin dikatakan saat itu.

"Sai-kun, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"Tanya apa Hinata."

Hinata memainkan jari tangannya di pangkuannya "Umm...anu... tentang perkataanmu waktu dimobil sebelum nNji-nii menghampiri."

"Kau masih mengingatnya? Sepertinya aku sudah lupa." Sai melihat Hinata yang sedang mempermainkan jarinya.

Hinata merasa kecewa atas jawaban dari Sai. Sebenarnya semenjak kejadian dipantai saat dia dicium sai, perasaannya mulai aneh tapi dia belum tahu perasaan semacam apa.. Sai melihat ada rasa kecewa diwajah Hinata.

"Hinata." Sai menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Aku sangat senang jadi temanmu ?"

Hinata menatap mata onyc "A-apa itu yang mau kau bicarakan waktu itu Sai-kun?" Hinata mendesaknya.

"Iya,... dan aku ingin kau bahagia Hinata." Raut wajah Sai nampak sendu.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menyebunyikan sinarnya. Setelah seharian penuh menyinari bumi. Sai masih menemani Hinata di apertementnya. Sai duduk disofa menikmati coklat hangat yang dibuat Hinata. Sesekali dia menatap wajah yang ada di sampingnya. '_Aku senang jika kau bisa bahagia dengannya. Meskipipun hatiku sakit. Kau selau ada di hatiku my lavender.' Batin Sai. ._

.

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi tengah dinikmati Sakura dan Sasuke. Sasuke meminum jus tomat kesukaannya. Sakura tertawa kecil melihat sasuke yang tersedak.

"Kau ini, orang tersedak malah tertawa." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengambilkan tissu untuk Sasuke, "Ini, kalau makan pikirannya jangan kemana-mana."

"Oh ya Sasuke, aku ingi menemui Hinata. Kita kesana ya?" ajak Sakura.

Sasuke bersemangat. Sebenarnya dia sudah kangen tidak melihat wajah cantik gadis itu.

"Baiklah. Setelah sarapan kita kesana."

"hmm." Sakura melahap sarapannya. Sesekali matanya melihat sasuke dan tersenyum sendiri.

Setelah mereka selesai sarapan pagi. Mereka berangkat ke apertemnt Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Sai yang dari kemarin sore masih di apertement Hinata. Dia menginap karena permintaan Hinata. Semalaman Hinata dan Sai bercerita tentang kehidupan masa kecil mereka. Hinata yang baru membuka mata menguap. Rasa kantuk masih menyilimutinya. Dia ingin memasak untuk temannya. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena semalam menemaninya untuk menghilangkan kegundahan dihatinya. Langkah kakinya berjalan keluar kamar. Matanya melihat kesofa dimana temannya tidur, tapi sofa itu kosong.

"Pagi?" sapaan itu mengagetkannya.

"Eh," Hinata mengelus dadanya.

"K-kau ini mengagetkanku..." Hinata melihat temannya yang memakai clemek, "Apa yang aku lakukan Sai-kun? Itukan kerjaanku."

Sai tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa aku sering melakukannya. Sebaiknya kau mandi sudah pukul 10.00 lalu kita makan."

"maafkan aku ya Sai-kun." Hinata tersenyum lalu kembali kamarnya untuk mandi.

Sai membawa masakannya ke meja. Hinata keluar dari kamar dengan segar dan bau sabun yang masih tercium.

"Ayo kita makan." Ajak Sai.

Hinata berjalan kemeja lalu melihat sai yang masih berkeringat sehabis masak.

"Aku merasa tidak enak Sai-kun. Merepotkanmu ya?"

"Hinata, bolehkah aku pinjam kamar mandinya?" ucap Sai.

Hinata tahu maksud Sai. Kamar mandi di apertementnya berada di kamar Hinata. Hinata mengulas senyumnya.

"Pakai saja. Aku tidak apa-apa." Hinata melihat makanan yang di masak Sai.

"Kelihatan enak. Kau pintar masak ya?" puji Hinata.

"Tunggu, aku ambil handuk dan ka-"

Kata Hinata terpotong "Aku ambil di mobil." Sai berjalan keluar apertement.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti maksudnya. Sai sering membawa peralatan pribadinya karena dia jarang pulang. Dia sering mencari inspirasi untuk lukisannya.

Hinata berjalan kedapur mengambil air putih dua gelas. Lalu menaruh di meja. suara ketokan pintu terdengar di telinganya.

Dua orang berdiri di depan pintu menunggu di bukanya pintu yang diketuk. Hinata mendekati pintu tangannya membuka knop pintu.

.

.

.

.

Chapter depan : Kejadian di villa mengungkap rahasia antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Sakura yang mengetahuinya merasa benci pada Hinata tapi Sai menjelaskannya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Sasuke dan Hinta.

**Untuk yang sudah review AQ ucapkan terimakasih** :

_**sAsULoVeLyHiNa**__**, **__**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**__**, upe jun.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tolong revienya ...**_


	9. THE END

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : au, ooc.

Chapter terakhir.

Met baca dan reviewnya...

.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan kedapur mengambil air putih dua gelas. Lalu menaruh di meja. suara ketokan pintu terdengar di telinganya.

Dua orang berdiri di depan pintu menunggu di bukanya pintu yang diketuk. Hinata mendekati pintu tangannya membuka knop pintu.

"Hai Hinata?" sapa Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, ayo masuk." Hinata mengajak sakura masuk. Sasuke yang diam dan menatapnya digandeng sakura masuk ke apertement.

Hinata mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Sakura melihat makanan di meja sedang tersaji. Lalu duduk di samping Hinata.

"Waaah! Kayaknya enak. Dilihat dari bentuknya begitu lezat." Seru Sakura.

Hinata tersenyum "Apa kalian sudah makan? Sekalian makan bersama kami." Ajaknya.

Sasuke terhenyak 'kami' matanya melihat dua gelas di meja dan dua piring. Sakura menatap Hinata dan mulutnya terbuka.

"Hinata! Apa kau sudah punya pacar? Mana dia, aku ingi mengenalnya." Cerocos Sakura.

Hinata menggeleng "Sakura-chan. Kami tid—"

Kata Hinata terpotong Sai yang keluar dari kamarnya dan tidak tahu kalau ada yang berkunjung, "Aku sadah selesai."

Dua pasang mata melihat arah kamar Hinata. Pemuda berdiri di antara pintu kamar mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Pemuda itu mengulas senyum pada Hinata. Sai melihat Sasuke, orang yang pernah menanyakan Hinata.

Sai meletakkan handuknya di tempat handuknya Hinata. Kakinya berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Sakura menatapnya terus, rasa tak percaya melihat Hinata dengan cowok.

Hinata melihat Sakura "Sakura-chan, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh."

Sakura tak mempedulikan ucapan Hinata. Di mengulurkan tangannya "Kenalkan aku Sakura Haruno sahabatnya Hinata."

Sai membalas uluran tangan Sakura "Aku Sai." senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

Sasuke menatap Sai tajam. Perasaan cemburu memenuhi pikirannya. Tangannya sudah mengepal ingin memukul namun dia menahannya.

"Sai-kun kenalkan ini Sasuke. Sasuke-kun ini Sai teman kuliah." Hinata memperkenalkan temannya.

Sai dan sasuke bersalaman. Ada hawa gelap mengitari dua pemuda itu. Hinata melihat Sasuke yang menatap tajam Sai.

"Baiklah sekarang kita makan." Hinata mencoba mencairka suasana.

"Aku ambilkan piring dulu." Hinata beranjak dari sofa.

Sakura mengicipi makanan di meja "Enak sekali, Hinata masakanmu masih tetap enak ya!" teriak Sakura biar suaranya di dengar Hinata yang ada di dapur.

Hinata meletakkan piring di meja "Bukan aku yang masak." Hinata menoleh kearah Sai.

"Apppaaa! Jadi yang masak ini kau? Tapi bener enak banget." Puji Sakura.

Sai tersenyum lalu memakan makanan yang ada di piringnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mempunyai rencana mengajak mereka ke villa milik keluarganya. Dia ingin mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Selain sibuk kerja dia juga kuliah. Apalagi sekarang dilihatnya gadis yang dicintainya bersama dengan cowok lain.

"Bagaimana Hinata kau ikut ya? Sekalian Sai juga di ajak." Kata Sakura.

Sai tersenyum, "Boleh, iyakan Hinata?" melihat Hinata yang sedikit tegang.

Hinata menatap Sai, 'Apa yang kau lakukan Sai...' batinnya.

"Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang ya?" semangat Sakura.

Merekapun berangkat ke Villa Uchiha. Sasuke sudah mempunyai rencana untuk Hinata. Saipun juga mempunyai rencana buatnya.

.

.

.

Pemandangan alam yang masih alami. Sungai mengalir disisi penginapan. Banyak bunga yang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Padang rumput yang hijau terbentang luas.

Empat orang memasuki penginapan. Hinata dan Sakura memilih kamar di lantai dua. Sasuke disebelah kamar mereka .dan Sai memilih kamar yang berhadapan dengan kamar Hinata. Hinata dapat menikmati semua pemandangan melalui balkon kamarnya.

"Hinata," panggil Sakura.

Hinata berdiri di balkon, "Iya Sakura-chan."

Sakura berdiri di samping Hinata, "Kau menyukainya kan?" mata sakura tertuju pada Sasuke yang duduk santai di halaman penginapan. Mata lavendernya megikuti apa yang dilihat Sakura. Hinata tersontak kaget mendengar ucapan Sakura. Dia tak menjawab.

Sakura menatapnya, "Sai? kau menyukainya?" melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Eh~ kami hanya teman tidak lebih." Hinata menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari seorang cowok Hinata?" tanyanya. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis. Bagaimana tidak, demi sahabatnya itu dia rela memendam cintanya.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi yang indah. Kabut tipis masih ada. Hinata berdiri di sisi sungai. Di nikmatinya udara yang segar dan suara gemericik aliran sungai. Syal melilit di lehernya, melindungi dari dinginnya pagi. Seseorang mendekatinya dan duduk di bebatuan. Hinata menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa duduk sendiri? Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya pada Hinata.

Mata onyc mendekatinya, "Bebaskan perasaanmu. Dari pada kau pendam lebih baik katakan padanya. Ku lihat dia juga tertekan." Sarannya.

"Hinata." Panggilnya.

Mata lavender bertemu onyc. Di tatapnya mata gadis itu dengan lembut. Senyum khasnya mengembang di bibir tipis miliknya.

"Cobalah buka hatimu dan rasakan cintanya, aku akan ikut bahagia bila kau bahagia."

"Sai-kun." Gumam Hinata. Sai mengelus kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Lalu mengangguk memberi tanda 'Cobalah'.

Sai melangkah meniggalkan Hinata. Berjalan menuju penginapan. Saat Sai berjalan menuju kamarnya dia melihat seseorang berdiri di beranda. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berjalan mendekati orang itu. Pemilik mata onyc lainnya sedang melihat gadis yang masih duduk di dekdt sungai. Setelah berdiri di samping orang itu, Sai mengikuti arah pandangan orang itu.

"Dia! Kenapa kau tidak menghampirinya." kata Sai tiba-tiba. Sasuke menoleh padanya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Bukan urusanmu." Seru Sasuke.

Sai tersenyum, "Aku tahu, kalian saling mencintai. Aku juga menyukainya." Sasuke memincingkan matanya.

"Kami hanya berteman ... Dia mencintaimu dan sampai sekarang masih." Tambahnya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hei!" langkah Sai terhenti mendengar panggilan Sasuke.

"Maaf soal di kampus." Sai tersenyum lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Dengan langkah yang pelan dia mendekati gadis itu. Hinata tak sadar ada seseorang mendekatinya. Dia sedang merenungi perkataan Sai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, "Eh~"

Sasuke berjongkok di samping Hinata, "Aku sudah tak bisa menutupinya terus. Kau tahu perasaanku padamu kan? Aku mencintaimu bukan dirinya. Dan sampai kapanpun cintaku hanya untukmu." Sasuke menekan kata-katanya.

Hinata diam seribu bahasa. Dia masih mencintai orang yang ada di sampingnya dan sampai sekarang. Namun perasaannya terlalu memikirkan sahabatnya.

"Maaf, aku masuk dulu," Hinata berdiri melangkahkan kakinya. Sasuke berdiri seketika dan meraih tangan Hinata. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Dan membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu Sasuke menariknya dalam pelukannya. Hinata tak berontak, sebenarnya dia rindu dekapan yang di rasakan sekarang.

"Biarkan aku selalu di dekatmu merasakan cinta yang ada di antara kita. Aku berharap bisa merasakan semua perasaanmu padaku, jangan kau menghindariku. I LOVE YOU." Ucap Sasuke sembari mencium rambut indigo.

Hinata meneteskan air matanya. Rasa bahagia atau sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Tangannya yang menggenggam bajunya melepas genggemannya. Tangannya memeluk punggung Sasuke. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Mereka berpelukan sangat erat seakan sudah bertahun-tahun tidak berjumpa.

"A-aku... I LOVE YOU TOO..." Hinata menengadah melihat Sasuke. Air mata yang tetap mengalir menganggu penglihatannya. Jari Sasuke menyeka air mata gadis pujaannya.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya bibirnya mulai di tempelkan pada bibir lembab Hinata. Gadis bermata lavender menutup matanya. Sasuke mulai mencium bibir milik gadis itu dan memainkan lidahnya. Hinata sontak membuka matanya semburat merah di pipinya. Sasuke menghentikan aksinya, di tatap mata lavender yang terbuka.

"Ada yang salah, Hinata?" bisiknya.

"Eh~ tidak ada Sauke-kun."

Sasuke meneruskan ciumannya. Dan melumat bibir Hinata, gadis itu membalasnya. Mereka beradu dalam ciuman yang lama. Mata onyc lainnya melihat dari balkon kamarnya ada senyum di bibirnya.

Mereka menghentikan ciuman untuk menormalkan nafas mereka. Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata yang sukses wajahnya memerah. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya malu di lihat Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, nanti apa yang terjadi jika Sakura melihat kita."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata selalu memikrkan perasaan sahabatnya itu.

"Kita selesaikan secepatnya. Dan memberitahunya." Ucap Sauke yang masih merapatkan pelukannya.

"Tapi ... nanti akan menyakitinya"

Sasuke menempelkan keningnya di kening Hinata, "Sudahlah jangan pikirkan itu."

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki penginapan. Sasuke berjalan di depan Hinata dengan gayanya yang cool. Sedangkan Hinata melipat tangan kanannya di depan dadanya. Sesampai di depan kamar, Sasuke berhenti . Hinata berjalan melewatinya menuju kamarnya. Sebelum tangannya menyentuh knop pintu. Tangan Sasuke menarik tangan lembut Hinata masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, kenapa kau membawaku ke kamarmu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis itu. Dia tetap menggenggam tangan lembut itu. Sasuke menariknya duduk di ranjang dengannya. Di pandanginya wajah ayu milik gadis itu. Rona merah di pipi putih milik Hinata menambah cantiknya wajah itu.

"Kau tahu Hinata? Kau sangat berarti bagiku," jemari Sasuke menyisir rambut panjang Hinata. Hinata tersenyum manis untuk Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau menginginkannya lagi?" canda Sasuke dan mendaratkan bibirnyadi bibir Hinata.

"Eh~" wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

Senyum tipis di bibir Sasuke dan melanjutkan ciumannya. Hinata mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura keluar kamar setelah mandi. Dia berencana mengajak Sasuke untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar Villa. Tanpa mengetuk pintu dia membuka knop pintu kamar Sasuke. Panadangan yang di suguhkan sangat menyesakkan hatinya saat melihat dua orang sedang berciuman mesra. Sedangkan selama ini dia tidak pernah melakukannya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang di lihatnya sekarang berbeda saat ada bersamanya.

"Ka-kalian!" pekiknya.

Hinata melihat Sakura berdiri di antara pintu kamar Sasuke. Tangannya mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Sakura berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Lalu...

_Plak_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Hinata. Mata onyc terbelalak lalu mellihat orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Sakura." Seru Sasuke.

Hinata menangis berlari keluar kamar. Sasuke mengejarnya tapi tangan Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura lalu menghempaskan tangannya dan mengejar Hinata. Sakura berdiri mematung, air matanya mulai berlinang. Dia tak mengerti kenapa seorang sahabat tega menghianatinya. Entah benci atau sedih yang dia rasakan saat ini. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya duduk di ranjang. Tangannya menggenggap sprei.

Seseorang berdiri di depannya dan tersenyum. Sakura menatap Sai, lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Sai duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Apa kau tahu semua ini Sakura?" tanyanya. Sakura terdiam hanya mengeluarkan air mata.

Sai menghela nafas, "Mereka saling mencintai. Tapi karena Hinata tahu kau menyukai Sasuke. Dia mengalah dan melarang Sasuke untuk bercerita padamu. Hinata sering bersedih menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dia selalu menghindar bertemu dengannya. Meskipun hatinya sakit demi melihatmu bahagia, dia rela melepas Sasuke."

"Kau tahu? Aku juga menyukainya. Tapi aku lebih bahagia bila melihat dia bahagia." Tambah Sai.

Sakura menatap Sai. Sekarang dia tahu Hinata tak bersalah dalam hal ini. Dia tak mengetahui perasaan sahabatnya yang terluka. 'Aku telah menganngapnya salah, maafkan aku Hinata.' Batinnya.

Sai mendekatinya dan memberikan senyum khasnya lalu keluar kamar meninggalkan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berlari menju padang rumput yang luas tak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya kesendirian yang dia butuhkan sekarang ini.

Sauke mengikutinya dari belakang dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Ini semua karena aku. Sakura pasti akan sedih." Serunya.

Sasuke memeluknya tak menghiraukan kata Hinata. Hinata menangis tersedu. Sasuke merapatkan pelukannya dan mengelus punggung gadis itu memberikannya ketenangan.

"Sudahlah aku akan menyelesaikannya. Kita kembali." Kata Sasuke.

Hinata menuruti ajakan Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk Hinata berjalan menuju penginapannya. Mata sembabnya masih meneteska air mata. Sakura berdiri di beranda menanti Hinata dan Sasuke kembali. Hinata melihat Sakura. Sakura menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku menampar tanpa tau alasanmu. Kini aku tahu dan sadar. Gara-gara aku kalian tidak bisa bersatu." Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, Aku yang meminta maaf karena melukai perasaanmu."

Sakura menatap Hinata, "Tidak Hinata."

"Apa kita masih bersahabat?" tambahnya.

Hinata tersenyum, "Sampai kapanpun kau ini tetap sahabatku."

Sasuke melihat dua gadis di depannya, "Maafkan aku juga. Kalau aku berterus terang dari dulu pasti tidak akan seperti ini."

"Tidak Sasuke-kun. Aku senang bila kalian bersatu." Sakura membawa tangan Hinata pada tangan Sasuke. Dan memeluk teman dan sahabatnya. Kini senyum mengembang di bibir mereka.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura kembali ke Tokyo. Hinata dan Sasuke mengantarnya ke bandara. Peluk dan ucapan perpisahan terjadi diantara mereka.

Hinata turun dari mobil sport miliok Sasuke. Seseorang berdiri bersandar di mobil Honda Jaz. Hinata tersenyum melihatnya dan menghampiri orang itu.

"Sai-kun!"

Sai tersenyum dan memeluk temannya, "Aku mendapat bea siswa ke jepang."

"Benarkah? Aku ikut senang. Tapi ... kau jangan melupakan aku ya!" pinta Hinata.

"Ehem, ehem." Deheman Sasuke membuyarkan pelukan antara Sai dan Hinata.

Sai tersenyum, "Aku hanya berpamitan pada Hinata."

"Hmm." Sasuke menarik Hinata ke sisinya.

"Aku pergi dulu Hinata. dan kau Sasuke jangan sampai kau membuatnya menangis." Sai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan pasangan yang lagi berbahagia.

Hinata masuk ke apertementnya di ikuti Sasuke. Hinata menaruh tas tangan di sofa. Sasuke melangkah cepat memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

Kini mereka sudah terlepas dari masalah yang ada. Hanya kebahagiaan dan cinta yang di berikannya pada Sasuke. Hinata yang selalu menerima apa yang di berikan Sasuke juga merasa bahagia. Teman, sahabat, dan cinta kini sudah berjalan di tempatnya. Teman dan sahabatnya selalu mendoakan mereka dari jauh. Sasuke dan Hinata akan selalu mengukir cinta mereka..

.

.

.

...Selasai...

.

.

Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Fuihhh...

Buat yang sudah ngebaca dan ngereview aq ucapkan banyak terima kasih.

To : Upe Jun, sAsULoVeLyHiNa, sabaku no ligaara. Arigatao gozimasu.

Review...review...review...


End file.
